Glad I Didn't Die Before I Met You
by bb315
Summary: Here's a fic no longer a one shot! based on a line from the song First Day of My Life by Bright Eyes. Instead of Quinn getting into the pre-wedding accident, it's Puck. Follows the post-high school lives of Puck and Mercedes in LA and Finn/Rachel in NY. It's Finchel-esque, but P/R will shine through!
1. Chapter 1

**Glad I Didn't Die Before I Met You **

**_Here's a one shot based on a line from the song First Day of My Life by Bright Eyes. Instead of Quinn getting into the pre-wedding accident, it's Puck. Something random to pass the time. Are there still Puckleberry fans out there? :)_**

* * *

"Puck, wait up man." Finn grabbed Puck's arm after Glee practice. Puck stopped and turned around, not sure of why Finn's voice struck a nerve in him. With Karofsky's attempted suicide, Rachel and Finn's sudden wedding plans, and Regionals—Puck didn't know how much more he could handle.

"I need a favor. Well, not really a favor. But I need to ask something. I know you and I have had some struggles the past couple of years, but you'll always be my best friend. And—" Finn looked and sounded nervous. It put Puck on edge.

"Hudson, spit it out. You sound like your _fiancée_." Speaking of fiancée, Puck noticed Rachel stalling in the background. It was obvious she was listening to Finn and not listening to whatever nonsense Kurt was going on about.

"Ok. Puck, will you be my best man?" Finn asked proudly. Puck didn't see that coming.

"Sure." Puck said, not believing he even let the word come out his mouth so quickly. Finn even looked shocked, but wasted no time barreling into Puck with a hug. He soon felt another pair of arms wrap around him—these arms much smaller and farther down his torso. _Berry_.

"Oh Noah! I'm so happy you said yes. I know it's so last minute and sudden, but Finn and I decided that life's too short. I'm so glad you support us on this. It really means the world to the both of us." Rachel went on. Puck just nodded, ignoring the way Rachel's body heat clung to his body. He shook his head to erase that thought and backed away from the overwhelming couple. Rachel went on about tuxedos and flowers and dresses. A celebration dinner. Finn nodded in agreement. Puck stared at the both of them, wondering if Finn could actually keep up with any of the words Rachel was saying.

"Berry, just make me a list. I've got to jet." Puck said. Rachel's eyes gleamed at him, reflecting her excitement about preparing another list.

Later that evening when he was making buffalo wings and fries for his sister (she and Puck had the same appetite, thankfully), there was a knock at the door. He and his sister glanced at each other, knowing neither of them were expecting anyone. And their mom was at work, so it wasn't her.

"If it's one of your stupid friends, tell them it's homework time." Puck complained. Sarah's friends were annoying and all they did was sing a lot of Justin Beiber and those Disney kids. His sister grudgingly went to the door and opened it, presenting Rachel on the doorstep.

"Rachel!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Sarah, how are you?" Puck rolled his eyes at the scene. It was as if Sarah and Rachel didn't see each other weekly at Temple. Every Friday, Sarah would come home going on about how amazing Rachel sounded at children's Temple and what songs they sung. Whatever. While they had their personal chat, Puck continued cooking because he was hungry. Although, he didn't miss the folder that Rachel held in her hand. The list.

Eventually she made it into the kitchen and sat at the bar. Surprisingly, she didn't say anything as Puck doused the wings in hot sauce (cause he and Sarah liked 'em hot). In fact, she didn't say a word until he looked at her.

"Hello Noah."

"Sup Berry. I assume that's the list of my best man duties. Go ahead." For some reason, Rachel sitting in his kitchen bugged him. And he kind of wanted her gone. The sooner this was over, the better.

"Oh. Uh, alright. Here's a copy for you." Rachel opened the folder and handed him a sheet of paper. She had the same paper, except hers had a ton of handwritten notes to herself.

"Did you have to study and make notes before you came to see me about it?" Puck wondered aloud. Rachel looked embarrassed, but began. Puck glanced over the list. The first part of it was about his appearance and attitude—so basically he had to look good and be on his best behavior. _Got it._ Be on time, _that's obvious_—besides, they were all going right after Regionals anyway. _Hold the rings._ Did Finn even have a ring?

With the ring conversation, Rachel fished in her purse and pulled out a ring box. She slid it over to Puck, who unconsciously stepped back from the counter.

"I'd like your opinion on it." Rachel said. Didn't she have a maid of honor for that shit? Puck picked the box up, ignoring the gnawing feeling he was experiencing, and opened it up. It was a silver band. Simple enough.

"There's an engraving. On the inside." Rachel said. Was it him, or was her voice soft and—what was the emotion? Nervousness? He plucked the ring out and eyed the engraving.

_Forever yours, faithfully. _

Puck wanted a drink. This whole thing was so incredibly fucked-up. Finn and Rachel were getting married. Rachel was in his kitchen, asking his opinion on his best friend's wedding band. And yet, Puck still couldn't shake the "what if" feeling. What if he and Rachel actually had more time? Would he be sitting at home and Rachel at Finn's place, giving him a best man checklist? Hm. Fuck no, not even Rachel Berry could make him marry while he was in high school, but still.

"Noah, what do you think?" Rachel broke him out of his thoughts. He was still staring at the ring and quickly put it back into the box.

"Looks good." He said. Who the hell cared? Well, obviously Rachel did because she let out a breath and gave him a wide grin.

"Wonderful. Now, we're going to be doing a lot of moving at Regionals. Would you mind leaving the rings at your house until after we win—" Rachel gave him a cheeky smile. "And then you can come home and pick them up? I trust you enough to leave them with you, but I'd prefer if they stayed here and you just come get them afterward."

"Yeah, whatever you want." Puck mumbled. He was hungry, so he went back to cooking while Rachel went on.

"Can I help?" She said, right after explaining about how tasteful his best man's speech should be at the following dinner.

"With the speech. Tell me what to say, sure." Because Puck didn't want to come up with anything anyway.

"No, silly. With your dinner. Baked fries are actually healthier. You can pop them in the oven with your wings." Rachel said, coming into his kitchen. No more than 30 seconds later, they'd completely switched places. Puck was sitting in her place at the bar and Rachel was moving around his kitchen, putting frozen fries in the oven and making her homemade dip that would "go perfect" with the meal.

He was thankful she got off topic from the wedding. She was whisking something together, going on about cooking something with her dads the other day and something exploded. Something. Puck wasn't paying attention, just trying to look anywhere but her. Or that ring box. Eventually, he took out his phone and played a game.

"Do you think I'm crazy? We're crazy?" Rachel asked out of nowhere.

"Huh?"

"The wedding. I can't tell if you approve or disapprove or you're just going through the motions because you're a good friend to us." Rachel said. Puck was surprised she said "us." He hadn't been that good of a friend to either of them, honestly.

"I don't approve or disapprove. But I don't get it either." Puck said honestly.

"Fair enough. You don't have to get it. But you're supporting it anyway and I appreciate you for it. You're a good guy Noah. Even if you think you'll be dead or incarcerated later in life. Which I absolutely think you're selling yourself short, but I won't go on about that." Rachel said, smiling. She placed a bowl of creamy white sauce in front of him, quirking her eyebrows at him to try it. He stuck a finger in and tasted it. Heaven.

"I can tell that my work is done based on that grin. Enjoy my special sauce and see you tomorrow Noah. Let me know if there are any questions. I'm going to take Finn his copy so he'll know what to expect from you." Rachel poked him in the arm as she walked by, said goodbye to Sarah, and left.

Of course, they kicked ass at Regionals. They were offstage with their trophy for all of 2 minutes before Rachel was ushering Puck out the door to get the rings. Turns out, Finn actually had a wedding band for Rachel as well. Good for them.

Puck wasn't even ashamed to belt out the songs they just performed at Regionals during his drive to his house. Strutting into the house with the music still on his brain, he quickly changed into his Rachel approved suit (she's seen him in it enough times—the only one he wears to the special events in Lima's Jewish community that his mother drags him to). It wasn't until he grabbed the rings that he realized the gravity of the situation.

_Holy fuck. They're getting married. _It wasn't even his forbidden feelings for Rachel that freaked him out the most. Finn and Rachel were making a life step. Like a real adult thing. And all Puck could do is hope to graduate and to be in jail. What the hell was up with him? For moments like these, Puck's good friend JD came to visit. He'd only have a small sip since he obviously couldn't show up to City Hall wasted. Not only would someone probably try to arrest him, but he was pretty sure that'd break about 4 of Rachel's wedding day rules. The burn felt good in his chest and he didn't give himself a second to process anymore unwelcome thoughts before he grabbed the rings and headed out the door.

As soon as he cranked up his truck, his phone alerted him to a new text message. It was from Finn, asking where he was.

"Chill out beanstalk. I'll be there in a sec." Puck said to himself, turning up his tunes and blasting down the street. His phone buzzed twice, right after the other. Puck glanced down and saw that Finn sent a super long message. He wasn't even going to try to read it. Besides, he figured it was Finn being super emotional about getting married. It occurred to him that one of his best man rules was to be supportive of Finn if he needed to talk (meaning, cold feet). Well, it was wedding day and a little too late for that.

When he got to a stoplight, he finally read Finn's message. It was the longest, sappiest, lamest, gayest thing ever. It ironically sounded like a text you'd send to someone before you offed yourself.

_On my way._ Puck wrote back. Within 10 seconds, Puck had another text. Puck groaned and checked it before the light turned green. It was from Rachel.

_Hi Noah. Are you close? _Puck figured they were trying to be all traditional and get ready in separate rooms before the wedding.

_Yes_. Puck wrote. He was going to write more, but a car near him blew, so he put his foot on the gas thinking he'd been stalling at the green light. He only had a split second to process the oncoming truck to his passenger side. He felt the sensation of flying and everything went black.

He could hear voices, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. And he couldn't see anything or move, so that certainly didn't help him figure out if he was dead or not. Then he slipped back into darkness.

"Mrs. Puckerman, it's still too soon to tell. The internal injuries are sustained. Thankfully, his broken ribs didn't puncture any organs. The broken arm will heal nicely. We just need to get him conscious to assess any possible damage." Hearing the doctor confirmed to Puck that he was alive. But his body was unwilling to respond when he wanted to open his eyes or move. A wail from somewhere near him startled him in his barely conscious state. Puck could recognize that cry anywhere. He'd caused it enough times before to know that it was his mother. Succumbing to the darkness was a welcome experience.

"Noah. Mom's worried about you. I was too at first, but I know you wouldn't leave us. I love you big bro." Sarah kissed his hand. Although they were rarely affectionate, Puck appreciated his sister being near him. He also was glad she wasn't crying. Someone needed to be there for his mom, he thought in the back of his mind.

One by one, Puck had different visitors. Of course, no one dropped a hint about what time it was or what day it was. What if he'd been unconscious for weeks?

"Puck, hey buddy, you're going to make it through this. We're all rooting for you to wake up, get better, and get back to practice for Nationals." Of course, Schue'd be bringing glee up.

"Emma, I don't know what to do. The kids are completely shaken up. First Karofsky and now Puck's accident. I feel like nothing is in my control, so I can only imagine how a group of teenagers feel." Will remarked.

"Oh Will. The doctors say Puck will most likely be fine. We've got to stay strong for them. They're all shaken up, especially—" The darkness took Puck again before he could find out who was especially shaken up over his accident.

* * *

"Squeeze once if you can hear me. Don't squeeze if you can't hear me." Brittany yelled in his ear. He flinched internally, but he wasn't sure if his body reflected that.

"Britt, honey." Santana said. Puck didn't get how Santana was so patient with Brittany and so opposite of patient with everyone else. Must have been love.

"Puckerman, this is ridiculous. Even when you were drunk, you were still the best driver I knew. Do you remember when we—nevermind. Why don't you just get your lazy ass up already? If you wake up in the next 3 seconds, Britt and I will make out in front of you." Santana said seductively. As much incentive as that was, Puck couldn't will his eyes to move.

"With Lord Tubbington." Brittany added. Incentive lost and Puck went back to sleep.

* * *

"Noah, sweetie. I just want you to wake up. I've always told you to be so careful with your phone and you didn't listen to me. The other cars near you said you were texting, Noah. How could you be so careless with your life, even though it wasn't your fault? That truck ran the red light, but I've always told you to be a defensive driver." His mother cry-lectured. Even in a half-dead state, she was pouring on the guilt thick. Right before he drifted off again, he heard her cries muffled. She must have been hugging someone.

* * *

"C'mon man. I feel so guilty. I was the one texting you. I can't believe this." Finn started to cry and Puck forced himself back into the darkness. Hearing the jolly green giant cry was too much for him.

"He's still not awake yet. Do you want to leave and come back tomorrow?" Finn asked.

"No. Not yet." Rachel said. Puck felt her holding his hand, her fingernail digging into palm. The comfort Puck felt radiated throughout his body.

"Ok. I'll go down to the café and check on Mrs. Puckerman and Sarah." Finn said. Puck's senses were heightened, so he could hear Finn's footsteps retreat out the room (sounded like he still had on dress shoes) and the sigh of relief Rachel let out when he cleared the room.

"Honestly Noah, you've got to wake up. My nerves have been shot all week and if you don't wake up I will be ready to throw in the towel. And I never want to give up." Rachel started. Puck felt like that was the beginning of a long monologue and for once, he actually had no choice but to listen.

"Having not one, but two classmates come so close to death really has opened my eyes. Why care? Why dream? Why get married? We have no real choices in life. Because we're all going to get hurt. And die. And why make these arbitrary choices, like getting married after a singing competition? Why?"

Hearing her anguish hurt him more than the dull ache he was starting to feel all over his body. As much as he forced, his eyes just wouldn't open. His hand wouldn't move to stroke hers.

"You know, I think our parents were even against the whole thing. When then ran into the hospital, I rushed to my dads in tears. The first thing could do is console me about the wedding and encourage me to have one a few years later. I didn't give a damn about the wedding. I was crying over you, hoping you're okay. Because I couldn't stand to know that you died, Noah. And what's crazier, is that I can't figure out why I'm so upset and heartbroken right now. We're friends, and you aren't dead and they _say_ you'll be fine, but—"

_But what Rachel?_ Puck thought in his head.

"Noah, I want to tell you a secret. And I'm so glad that you can't hear me right now. I used to think that we'd be together. Like even before the time we dated for a week. Like during middle school, I'd fantasize that we'd get older and get married. I'd be a successful Broadway star and you'd be my husband. I used to picture you as a stay-at-home dad, but in recent years I've updated you to a successful business man. I'm pretty sure your pool business steered me into that direction."

"Anyway, we'd live in New York with 2 kids. Preferably, a son first and then a daughter. I always loved how protective you were of Sarah. I wanted that for our kids. That was as far as I got until we dated in high school. Then I had a sex dream about you after we broke up. Even more mortifying is the dream I had with you and Finn a few days ago. That was bizarre and... amazing at the same time?"

Holy shit. Berry having sex dreams about him? Puck could almost die a happy man.

"You've had such a rough life Puck. My biggest wish, besides you waking up and walking out of here, is for you to be happy. And out of jail. And alive." Rachel let go of his hand and stood up. Puck grabbed the sheet where her hand should have been. He figured that she didn't notice because he could feel her close to his face.

"I guess I better go for the night. Your mom has been so nice not to kick me out once today." Rachel whispered softly and kissed him on the cheek. He could hear the clicking of her heels move farther away from him and he didn't want to be alone. He didn't want her to leave.

Puck opened his eyes and the lights in his hospital room were overwhelming. But not as overwhelming as seeing Rachel's retreating figure. Still wearing her wedding dress.

"I'm glad I didn't die before I saw you in your dress." Puck croaked. Rachel whipped around and ran to the bed. Her moving so fast made him dizzy and—fuck, his head was throbbing.

"Noah?" Rachel squeaked, fresh tears running down her face. "I have to call the doctor and your mom! Oh Noah, I'm so—"

"No." Puck forced out. Gosh, he was thirsty. "Give me a sec." He just needed a moment to himself before everyone crowded in the room.

"I'm so happy. You have no idea how worried I've been." Rachel said, holding his hand tightly.

"Why?" Puck asked. He never found out an answer because the nurse entered the room and discovered he was awake.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to be the best man anymore?" Finn asked him. He looked absolutely crushed and Puck rolled his eyes.

"I'm positive. The last time I tried, I almost died. Kurt will be perfect and he can be best man and maid of honor. Besides, I'm not in the mood for a speech." Puck said. One would think that Finn and Rachel would stop trying to get married after big events, but here they were trying the wedding thing again after the graduation ceremonies.

"This is such a big day. The first day of the rest of our lives, man. You'll be off to California in a month. I can't believe you got a job at a pool company. It's exactly what you want to do." Finn gushed. He almost sounded like Rachel, who practically got the job for him. She organized his resume and references within like an hour and helped him shoot it over to different pool companies in the LA area. He barely had two pennies to rub together, but he found a roommate online who didn't seem sketchy. His mom absolutely hated the idea, but she wouldn't dare stop him from something he was actually motivated and excited about.

"Plane tickets to New York are gonna be steep. I'll have to catch you back in Lima. If I ever come back." That translated into Puck telling Finn that he'd miss him. Finn understood and grinned widely.

"There you two go. Come on, we're about to march out." Rachel called, beaming at the both of them. Puck smirked at the smile Finn returned to his soon-to-be bride. They were idiots for getting married so young, but if it worked for them, who was he to judge.

The wedding ceremony was short and to the point, which was good because Puck was pretty hungry and ready to eat. The atmosphere was so lively that Puck actually verbally admitted that he was happy for the bride and groom. He had a blast reminiscing with his teammates over the Glee drama that they'd miss and made plans for them to hang out before they all disbursed around the country in the next few months.

He planned on leaving but Rachel called him over for a dance before he could escape. It was kind of awkward, dancing with his best friend's wife, but he couldn't refuse the bride on his wedding day.

"I'm very happy you're here for this wedding." Rachel said softly, thinking of his accident a few months before.

"Me too. Because it sounded like you were giving up on all your hopeful nature while I was knocked out."

"Yeah I was—wait, you heard me? You were awake?" Rachel stopped dancing and looked at him.

"I don't know what I was. But I could hear everything off and on." Puck said, forcing her to move again.

"What else did you hear?"

"Are you wondering if I heard the part about how you fantasized about marrying me? Or your dream about a threesome with me and Finn?" Puck asked. Rachel's eyes widened. "Hot dream Berry. Well, Berry-Hudson. Hudson. What are you going to go by?"

"Berry will be my stage name. Berry-Hudson will be my official, legal name." Rachel clarified.

"Anyway, Berry. Just for future reference, I prefer two chicks and one dick." Puck said, winking at her. Rachel slapped his arm.

"The things you'd say to a woman at her wedding."

"You're barely a woman babe. Trust me, I know." Puck said, realizing he needed to clean a couple cougar pools before he left. Give his old clientele a goodbye visit, you know.

"Noah, you don't know the half." Rachel said. "I really wish you well. I'm so happy for you."

"Same." Puck said. He really meant it. Sure, there was still a trace of that nagging "what-if," but it was just as bankable as Brittany Pierce getting into Harvard or something.

"Promise me you'll keep in touch. It's what I feared the most while I helped you prepare your applications."

"Chill out. You're still my hot Jewish-American princess and Finn's still my boy. I don't plan on calling you lovebirds every day, but I'll send a text once a year."

"As long as you're not driving." Rachel reminded with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, let's not dwell on the length of time between chapters 1 and 2, mmkay? Still don't know where I'm going with this, so bare with me and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Who the hell was knocking on his door at this time of—afternoon? Puck glanced at the clock on his nightstand and saw it was after 1, right during his prime sleeping time. Preparing for Cali sucked. Puck cleaned pools 3 mornings a week and worked at a convenience store (not the one he tried to rob) during the night shift. So he basically worked from 9 p.m. to noon most days. He was getting used to it, but it wasn't like he had a billion years more in the Lima hell hole. He'd be leaving next week. The thought made him excited and nauseous at the same time.

Whoever it was at the front door obviously wouldn't go away, so Puck dragged himself out of bed gearing up for the serious bitchin' the person on the other end would get. He didn't expect to see Rachel on the other end. And she had the nerve to look exasperated.

"What?" Puck snapped.

"Don't be so barbaric. Why haven't you been returning my texts?" Rachel asked him, pushing past him to let herself in his house.

"I'm sleeping here."

"Puck, you've been ignoring me." Rachel said. She looked just as uncomfortable with calling him Puck as he was hearing her call him by his nickname. It wasn't right.

"I've been working. I don't have time to eat dinner with the newlyweds. You may have forgotten in your wedded _bliss_, but I'm about to move to the other side of the country." He was so tired that he came off sounding bitter. But he was not bitter.

"You may have forgotten that _we're_ about to do the same thing. I was trying to be courteous and wait for your approval, but it's way too late for that. I've checked with your job and you actually have a night off tonight. Since you're leaving first, we're throwing a party for you Puck. My fathers—"

"You sound ridiculous." Puck cut her off. Ridiculous for talking so fast. Ridiculous for contacting his job. And definitely ridiculous for calling him Puck.

"We just want to hang out with you before you leave. Why are you being so antisocial?"

"Why are you calling me Puck?" He blurted out. Rachel looked surprised for the briefest moment, but quickly put on a straight face.

"Doesn't everybody call you Puck? I finally decided to join the bandwagon."

"Whatever."

"Whatever about the name? Or about the party?"

"Both." Puck crossed his arms, already tired of seeing her. But seeing the disappointed look on her face softened him up a bit. Even if he was exhausted.

"Sorry." He mumbled. "Where's your husband?"

"Working. I just left my yoga class." Rachel explained. She sat her purse down on the couch and followed Puck into the kitchen.

"And you decided to come here and give me a personal invite to this party." A really crude image of Rachel kneeling in front of him popped into his head, and he shook it to clear his mind.

"Why haven't you even tried to contact Finn? I think he's a little upset about that Puck. Did you guys get into an argument or something? Finn says that you didn't."

"Berry, I'm just working a lot. Excuse me if I don't call Finn every waking moment of my life."

"You still call me Berry."

"You started calling me Puck. What the hell is up with that?"

"I thought you'd be relieved." Rachel said.

"It's unnecessary now. What's the reason?" Puck asked. He handed her a glass of water while he popped open a soda. She eyed his soda, probably planning a lecture, but he could tell she held herself back.

"No reason." She lied. When did he start knowing her so well? _Why did he start knowing her so well, so late? _

"Bullshit."

"It just feels weird calling you Noah. I guess I did it all through high school to hold onto the memory that we've got so much—history? We've known each other for a long time. But what does it matter anyway? The past was the past, the present is now, and the future looks exciting." Rachel went on. Puck stared at her blankly, not really knowing how to follow that crap.

"Well. I will let you continue resting if you promise that it will put you in a better mood for later. We're making all your favorites." Rachel said, with a wink and walked towards the front door. Puck followed her.

"My favorites?"

"We've had enough class parties over the years for me to know that you love my cookies, Tina's mom's egg rolls, Carole's mini pizza bites, and I'm sure there will be other surprises there."

"Alcohol?"

"Yes. Otherwise having my dads out of town would be a waste, don't you think?"

After the 3rd ignored call and 5th ignored text message from Rachel, Puck decided to get his lazy ass up and head on over. It was only about 10:30, so he couldn't have missed anything legendary anyway. Everyone knew the real party started at least after 11.

_But it's in your honor jackass. And it's not even just the Hudsons involved. _Puck thought to himself. He'd been playing Good Puck/Bad Puck all day since Rachel interrupted his nap. _Bad Puck_ contemplated skipping the gathering altogether, but he compromised with _Good Puck_ by going late. He was cutting off the lights and grabbing his keys when some idiot decided to play on the doorbell. It was one of his greatest annoyances, and for the second time that day he was ready to give the person on the other end an earful. Swinging the door open, he saw Santana there grinning.

"I should have known." Puck muttered. "You know I hate that shit." Santana breezed by him and sat down on his couch.

"Yup, that's why I did it. She's freaking out that you aren't there yet, so I volunteered to come drag your ass on."

"I was getting ready to leave before you showed up." Puck actually took a moment to look at Santana sitting on his couch. Her hair was bone straight, and she had on these tiny shorts and one of those cut off shirts where he could see her belly piercing. Hitting the cougars was cool, but Santana Lopez would always be a fine piece of ass.

"I had a date with Britt earlier. Rocked her world." Santana said, reading his mind. "We used to have good times though, Puckerman. Now you're moving across the country."

"Hey, we can still get it on for old times sakes. Brittany can join us too." Puck said. Santana hopped up and patted his arm, leading the way out the door.

"I'm driving. This shit is in your honor apparently, so I'll be your DD. I don't even know why everyone cares this much about you when you've been blowing us off since the wedding. But Rachel was adamant—and why are you ignoring Finn of all people?" Santana went on, and Puck tuned her out focusing on one line.

_Rachel was adamant_. Couldn't she be adamant about her husband or something? Santana was droning on about New York and how excited she was. Puck just played Temple Run on his phone, hoping she'd do anything but bring up the newlyweds.

"How soon do you think Finn's gonna fuck up and get the missus pregnant? Britt and I think it will be within the year." Santana said. He didn't know what she'd said before that would make that comment relevant.

"Who cares?" Because, honestly who cared if she got pregnant by her husband. Thank God he wasn't drunk yet. That was a vomit-inducing thought.

"I agree. I can only imagine a giant baby that won't stop singing and dancing. Like a Godzilla baby chasing you around singing." Santana said. Puck caught the visual and laughed to himself.

"Anyway, let me get you up to speed since you've been missing all summer." Santana went on about all the other gossip she had in her arsenal. Nothing important, but hearing about Mercedes and Sam's relationship reminded him that he needed to get Mercedes' contact info. _What?_ It'd be good to know one person in L.A.

Santana parked in Rachel's driveway and Puck got out, ready to get all of this over. He needed a drink or three to relax.

"Are there really drinks? Not the wine cooler shit, right?"

"Of course- I was in charge of the liquor and I've got all your favorites ready. Just have fun tonight Puck, no matter what." Santana said, looking at him closely before she opened Rachel's front door. What the hell was that about?

"Ok. Whatever."

"I can tell that you're still—" Santana's remark was cut off by the door swinging open and Finn's loud whoop.

"Puckerman! Nice of you to show up." Finn exclaimed, pulling Puck inside the door. He was wasted already apparently. Puck looked back at Santana, wondering what she was going to say. She just waved her hand dismissively and went towards the kitchen. Everyone must have been down in Rachel's basement, because only Finn and Puck were in the living room.

"Where've you been all summer man? I've been trying to get in touch with you." Finn said, arm around Puck. Puck wouldn't be human if he didn't feel a pang of regret for blowing the kid off like he'd been doing.

"Just working. A lot. Trying to get set for the move." Puck said.

"I understand. I just wish we had some more time man. When did we get so grown-up? I can remember us camping out in my backyard, looking for aliens." Finn said. Puck grinned. Those were good explorer expeditions. Finn was a pretty good friend. Which was why it sucked so much that—

"You're finally here! What took you so long?" Rachel said, bounding towards Puck and giving him a quick hug. Then she snuggled into Finn's side, his arm instinctively wrapping around his wife. Puck's eyes lingered on Finn's arm around Rachel for a second too long.

"You're ignoring me again! This has got to be some kind of record." Rachel giggled. She was tipsy too. Santana came out the kitchen, right on time with a tray of shots.

"Kay, let's head down." Santana said, leading the way downstairs. Puck snatched two of the plastic shot glasses and downed them back to back. As soon as everyone saw him at the top of the steps, they exclaimed his name and cheered with excitement. Regret gnawed at him even more for being "Puck the loner" and missing out on experiences he could have had with his classmates. He reached over Santana for another shot. It was time to drown out these feelings. Too late for regrets. Too late for a lot of things.

The room was full of the gleeks, a few Cheerios, and a couple of random people. Puck assumed Rachel gave Santana free range on the alcohol and the guest list so the gathering didn't completely blow. He was feeling a buzz, which allowed him to clamp off thinking altogether. He just wanted to enjoy the night.

"Alright P-Nasty. We've been waiting on you for beer pong. I call you as my partner." Mike said, clapping him on the shoulder. The duo went on to win three straight games, and Puck decided to bow out and let another loser get a shot at victory. He made his way over to the food table, and piled his plate up high.

"Are you having an okay time?" Rachel appeared out of nowhere, making him jump. She giggled.

"Actually, I am Berry." Puck said. Rachel quirked an eye at him and he realized his mistake. "Or Hudson, whatever."

"You were pretty ticked about me calling you Puck earlier, but you calling me the wrong name warrants a 'whatever?'" Rachel asked, taking a cookie off his plate, even though there was a platter full of them on the table.

"I've called you Berry for over 10 years. Habit." Puck said. He remembered the first time he called her Berry. One year at summer camp, there was another Rachel. To distinguish the two, he started calling her Berry.

"I remember. We've known each other for such a long time. It hasn't always been pleasant, but we're in a good place now, right?" Rachel asked. Puck realized it was a dumb move to face her head on as she was looking up at him like that.

"Sure." he said, stuffing his mouth with pizza to end the conversation. He walked away to sit on the couch. After eating, he'd need more drinks to wash that conversation way.

Eat. Drink. Talk. That's how the night went. It was established that everyone was just going to sleep over at Rachel's because they all had been drinking. Santana was a shitty DD but a damn good bartender. She kept the drinks coming and had a drinking game for every situation. Next up was circle of death.

"Puckerman. I need a favor man." Sam said, sitting next to Puck on the couch.

"What up man?"

"Watch out for my girl while you're in LA. You'll be there if she needs you, right?" Sam asked.

"Sam! I don't need Puck watching my every move. Besides, I barely saw him in Lima. How in the world do you expect me to see him in LA?" Mercedes said.

"Fair point. I'll turn over a new leaf. I'll be your bodyguard when you get Whitney famous." Puck said.

"Hey man, not _that_ close." Sam said seriously. Mercedes kissed her boyfriend.

"Puckerman, take my number. When I call or text, I _will not_ to be blown off. You do it well with everyone else, but you won't play that with me." Mercedes said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I won't blow you off, especially if you hook me up with tickets to some shows. And maybe a home cooked meal once or twice a week." Puck joked, handing Mercedes his phone so she could put in her contact information.

"Just as long as you promise to pass my information along to every celebrity's pool you clean."

"Deal." Puck extended his hand and Mercedes grabbed it to shake.

Rachel had the brilliant idea to watch old glee performance videos and no one had a choice but to sit and look at the TV. They cringed when they saw the old, embarrassing numbers and got emotional and proud watching all of their victorious routines. Once that was over, Finn found a movie on TV that they could watch.

Puck glanced around the room and saw everyone was practically paired off. Sam and Mercedes beside him. Santana and Brittany cuddled down by his feet. The Changs, along with Kurt and Blaine seated over on the other side of the room. Quinn and Joe. Hell, even Artie had Sugar sitting on his lap.

And to top it all, Finn and Rachel kissing quietly, sharing the recliner. Finn's arms were wrapped around Rachel, caressing her back. Puck couldn't take his eyes off of them. Rachel got deeper into the kiss and Finn pulled away, whispering something in Rachel's ear that made her giggle. Finn looked up and caught Puck's eye. He winked and gave a suggestive look at Rachel, who couldn't see because her face was buried in Finn's chest. Puck saw red. He moved to get up from the couch when Santana pulled his leg.

"Cuddle with me and Britt. This is probably the last time we'll be able to lay around like this." Santana said. Puck reluctantly slipped to the floor in between the two girls. Santana used her nails to scratch his scalp like she used to and Brittany just nuzzled into his side, arms wrapped around him. Companionable comfort.

Kitchen sounds woke him up the next morning and he really had to use the bathroom. He untangled himself from Santana and Brittany and headed up the stairs to the hallway bathroom. Once relieved, his pounding headache set in, along with the realization that he had some morning pools to clean.

"Shit." He checked his cell. It was after 7, and he needed to be to Mrs. North's house by 9. He knew _she_ was in the kitchen. One, she wasn't cuddled with Finn when he got up. And two, no one would be up making breakfast at this ungodly hour.

"Do you feel as dreadful as I feel right now?" Rachel asked him, even before she looked up to smile at him.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Heard you muttering in the bathroom." Rachel murmured, going back to whatever she was mixing.

"Do you mind giving me a ride home?" Puck asked. Rachel's face fell, but she quickly recovered.

"I'm making blueberry muffins. Does it have to be right this second?"

"I would have driven if Santana didn't kidnap me. Got pools to clean, princess." Puck said.

"I'm so proud of you. I feel like this is the end, Noah." She sounded so sad that Puck's automatic reaction was to hug her. It also didn't miss him that she called him Noah or that her body seemed to melt at his touch.

"What's wrong?" Finn's voice snapped Puck back to reality and he stepped away from Rachel, keeping a straight face. His heart was pounding in his chest, however.

"Rachel's being all dramatic about me leaving." Puck said nonchalantly. Finn would probably never master a poker face, and he eyed the scene with curiosity and suspicion.

"Noah was asking me for a ride home and I did get a little dramatic." Rachel said, shrugging. She went back to mixing her muffin batter as if the hug never happened. Finn came up behind her and kissed her hair.

"Ugh." It was so romantic and Puck couldn't help but audibly react. Finn chuckled.

"Bro, one day you're going to meet your own love and then you'll see why I can't keep my hands off that girl. It's amazing." Finn said, cheerfully. It could have been his imagination that Finn stressed the word "own," but he definitely couldn't dream up Rachel looking up at him through her lashes when Finn said the word.

"Yeah, whatever." Puck said.

"C'mon. I'll drive you home." Finn said. He leaned down to kiss Rachel goodbye and she waved at Puck with a sad smile on her face.

"Scared?" Finn asked him during the awkwardly quiet drive.

"Yeah." There was not enough space in between them in Rachel's tiny Prius for bravado, so he told the truth.

"Same here. I'm married and going to move to New York with my wife. I barely take care of myself and now I have to take care of the both of us."

"You've got Rachel though. With her, nothing seems impossible." Puck said truthfully. He was worn out. This was why he avoided them all summer. This is why he was grateful to be going on the other side of the country from them.

"You're right. Look man, I know you like your space and everything but please don't disappear completely." Finn said sincerely, parking behind Puck's truck in the driveway.

"I won't." Puck didn't know how true that was, but what else could you say in that situation?

After cleaning the pool, he came back home to see his mother sitting on the couch sorting through papers.

"Son, we need to have a talk." she said. Puck mentally ran down the past couple of days. She was going through papers, so that meant she didn't find his weed and alcohol stash. Rebecca Puckerman looked at him expectantly, patting the seat next to her.

"Ma, I didn't do anything." Puck said automatically. It was his go-to line, but this time it was actually true. He'd been working too much to get into any trouble.

"For once son, you didn't. It was me who hasn't been forthcoming."

"Are you about to tell me that I'm adopted?"

"I am about to give you something that I've been working on ever since your father left." Rebecca said, handing him a checkbook, a few papers, and an envelope.

"What's this?" Puck asked. Was his mom in an underground crime family or something? That would be badass.

"After your father left, I made sure to put money aside from every paycheck for you and your sister. What you don't know is that your father and I have been officially divorced for seven years now. And for the past seven years, he has actually paid some form of child support for you and Sarah. I never wanted his money, so I put it aside for the two of you." she paused to let Puck catch up.

He was reeling. Thank God his mother was no longer legally attached to that bastard was his first thought. And then he realized something big.

"You struggled. And you had this money all along?" Puck breathed out. He remembered them going through a rough time financially when he was in middle school. He wore hand me downs from his cousins for the beginning of 6th grade.

"You get your pride and stubbornness from both of your parents, unfortunately. Your father was a man who was a coward and left. He broke up our home. I didn't want anything to do with him."

"And what makes you think I do?" Puck snapped. His mother rarely brought up his sperm donor, and hearing her be so open and honest about the man made Puck hate him even more.

"Noah, my sweet boy. Well, man now. You're leaving me too, but not in the same way as your father. I'm letting you go. Take this money. If you don't want to use it, that's fine. Save it. But you're taking this money. Otherwise, me working so hard is in vain, son." Rebecca said, crying.

Puck looked at the items in his lap. He picked up what looked like a bank statement and looked at the balance.

_Fifteen thousand dollars._

All the leftovers. The birthdays and holiday presents they went without. The car troubles his mom had to pay for out of the bill money. Each and every moment of need flashed through his mind. And she had this saving all along for him. _Even after_ all the fights and trouble he got into. _Even after_ he got Quinn pregnant. _Even after_ he tried to rob an ATM. It moved Puck to tears and it made him reveal his biggest fear.

"I don't deserve it. I'll be just like him." Puck cried. Rebecca pulled him into her arms and comforted her son.

"Honey, he's apart of you, as am I. But that doesn't define you. You will pave your own way. Your decision to move to California confirms that."

As he became more and more placid, Puck thought of Rachel. His feelings for her, whatever the hell they actually were, had to end. He would not be a home-wrecker like his father.

He made it clear in his mind that the sad smile and wave from that morning was the last thing he'd ever see of Rachel Berry-Hudson.

* * *

**It gets worse before it gets better. One thing I am excited about is the Puck/Mercedes friendship that I'm trying to develop in my mind. Stay tuned. **


	3. Chapter 3

"You moved from Ohio to clean pools?" Junior asked him.

"Yup." Puck told his coworker, Mr. Miller's son. Miller Pools was one of the endless pool companies in Los Angeles. It was one of the medium-sized companies, and he doubted he'd be cleaning Brad Pitt's pool (did he even live in LA?) anytime soon. Maybe a more washed up celebrity though, like Keanu Reeves.

It was day two of work. The day before he came in for the first day orientation and met some of other employees and the big boss—Jeff Miller.

"Let me get this straight. You moved to LA to clean pools, _on purpose_?" Mr. Miller asked him. He'd only been in Los Angeles for a week, but Puck felt like he'd heard the question at least 100 times.

"Yes sir. I like cleaning pools and I'm good at it. One day I want to own my own pool company and why not do a little work in LA with all of these pools around?"

"You're really going to tell your new boss that you want to run your own pool company, potentially taking away my clients and techniques?"

_Shit_. Puck didn't even think about that. Before he could pull bullshit out the air, Mr. Miller continued.

"You must have big balls to say that to me. Or you may not know me well enough yet."

"Well, I guess both, sir." Puck said honestly. He knew it probably wasn't the best thing to say to an angry boss, but no one was going to question his balls.

"Get out of my office, Puckerman." Mr. Miller snapped, but with a slight grin. "I think I want to put you with my son Junior for your first couple of weeks. That asshole will give you a good training."

Mr. Miller was abrasive, sure. But Puck could 100% handle him. He seemed like he'd be a fun guy on a good day, and Puck kind of liked him. His son Junior didn't seem like an asshole at all. He was laid-back and funny, unlike his father. Second day of work and Puck already invited to hit the club scene with Junior that weekend.

_But Junior was a lazy SOB. _

"Grab that bucket and that kit." Junior instructed, grabbing a tiny container. They were at Puck's first official LA house. He'd probably remember the perfect green grass and the shiny BMW in the driveway for the rest of his life.

"Should I also carry the truck in the backyard too?" Puck asked. Since it was only his second day and his first day out, the plan was for him to assist and see how Junior did things.

"Funny, Puckerman. How old are you anyway? You could be my son."

"18."

"That's it! And you moved all the way out here by yourself? That's gutsy. I didn't move out until I was 23." Junior said, shrugging. "Bills blow, my man. You sure you ready for all that so soon?"

"Got no choice now. I'm here." Puck said. He never thought he'd see the day when he met someone older, but less mature than he was.

"I'm going to take you under my wing, young grasshopper. Please tell me you at least have a fake ID."

"I'm 18, not 4. Of course I do." Puck replied, eying the huge pool in front of him. It made his biggest pools back in Lima look like kiddie pools.

"Alright, show me how you Millers do things."

Two weeks passed rapidly. Puck saw what Mr. Miller meant by "good training." Junior barely lifted a finger to do any work and barked out tons of directions. And for that, he _was_ an asshole. But outside of work, Junior was Puck's guide to the city and his first friend.

"It's time for us to find you a girl. You don't have a love back home, do you?" Junior asked him one night. They were at a bar before some random houseparty Junior had them going to.

"Nah. Love is for suckers." Puck said. He allowed himself to wonder how Rachel was, just for the briefest of moments.

"You got that right. I have a girl in mind for you though. Tight little body and she's an easy lay." Junior said. Puck considered it. He could use an easy lay.

Callie, Caroline—whatever her name was—did the trick. In fact, she had several tricks she performed with her flexible body. She definitely wasn't anything more than fuck buddy material, but Puck was going to see her again (and maybe even a 3rd time). He wasn't interested in anything steady, nor did he want to start his revolving door of girls so soon. He was still trying to figure out the best way to drive to work and other crucial pieces of his new life, so Callie/Caroline would have to do for the moment.

He'd made it his first month without getting fired, evicted, or killed. And dare he say, he was proud of himself. It called for celebration, but Junior (read: foolproof alcohol supplier) was away for the weekend, so Puck spent the weekend at his apartment. He'd met some other friends at work and through Junior, but he just wanted to chillax to himself. Well, as much as he could with a roommate, who was nice and all, but kept to himself. They respected each other's space and kind of cohabited around each other.

That Saturday morning, Puck slept in and didn't wake until after noon. He flipped on the TV and grabbed his phone. He had a text from Mercedes and he'd almost forgot about her moving there.

"Sunday dinner at my apartment tomorrow. You're more than welcome to attend."

"You bet." Puck wrote back instantly. He'd made a few meals, but a lot of his food came from the pizza parlor, taco truck, and sub place all in walking distance from his shabby apartment. So a real cooked meal was right on time.

"You're getting dark. Nice tan, Puck." Mercedes greeted him at the door. She extended her arms for a hug.

"You should tell your boy to get some sun like the Puckerone. I know you still like it dark." Puck teased, taking a look around the living room. His apartment looked like a jail in Croatia compared to the lavish space he was standing in.

"How are you paying for this?" Puck blurted out.

"None of your damn business. But if you must know, I also live with two of my older cousins. One's in med school and one's in law school at UCLA." Mercedes said, leading the way into the kitchen. Puck took a seat at the bar, watching her work around the stove.

"And you're the backup singer of the family." It was no secret that Mercedes' dad wasn't 100% accepting of the idea. Puck wondered how her dad felt knowing she was living with cousins becoming doctors and lawyers.

"A real life black sheep." Mercedes said a little woefully.

"Trust me. I know all about that." Puck said, reminded of all the times his grandmother and aunts called to tell him about how terrible of a kid he was being. But admittedly, he was a terror up until a year ago. He could have sworn his grandmother was going to stroke out when she found out he was moving to LA to clean pools.

"I don't know where I saw you going with this move to LA Puckerman, but I think somewhere along the line, you got on the right track. And if you can do it, I know I can."

"We Ohioans have to stick together now that we're in Cali." Puck said. And he meant it.

"Why are you so different?" Mercedes blurted out. "I just knew that you'd blow me off."

"Guess I'm just got tired of being the bad guy."

"This is strange, but I think we're actually going to be friends." Mercedes said. Puck nodded in agreement.

By November, pool business had slowed a little (Although, this was completely different than Ohio. The weather was nice enough to pretty much swim year round, especially with the indoor pools) and Puck found a second job to line his pockets a little more. He refused to dip into the 15K, so Mercedes helped him find a job at this deli near her apartment. He didn't know how he lucked out to have girls in his life who were willing to help him find jobs. He had a special place in his heart them.

_An extra special place for one in particular. _His subconscious whispered.

Puck was the delivery guy and delivered orders to mostly to students on and off-campus. Through the parties that he got invited to, the sports events, and the people he met, Puck a secondhand whiff of campus life. It _almost_ made him want enroll in college—especially for the girls. He mentioned it to Mercedes.

"You can surely find a nice college girl if you went to school. Even if you didn't go to school—how many numbers have you gotten already from delivering?"

"Eight." Puck said proudly. He was chilling at her place after one of their Sunday dinners, sitting on the balcony.

"Callie is trashy. And you said you'd only screw her a couple of times. It's going on three months!"

"Calm down! I admit she's been around longer than I wanted, but Callie is just a friend. A very flexible friend, at that. You never got a chance to ride the Puckzilla, so you don't know how it is to be obsessed with me." Puck smirked. Mercedes rolled her eyes at him.

"You can find a girlfriend who is both flexible and not trashy. Mama Puckerman should have the opportunity to meet a nice girl when she visits next month."

"Don't want a girlfriend."

"That would make sense if you didn't have girlfriends before. You dated almost everyone of the girls from glee. Let's not even count the disaster that was our relationship."

"So you didn't love it with me?"

"Can't say that I did. What happened to you and Quinn? How come you guys didn't pick things back up after she was herself again? I heard about the kiss before your test." Puck wasn't surprised. Mercedes and Quinn had that weird friendship going on. She'd probably end of being Beth's godmother or something if they'd kept her.

"Quinn and I will always have something because of Beth. It would ever work out though, because of Beth." Puck felt a pang of emptiness when he brought up his daughter. He still thought about her every day, multiple times a day.

"She's seeing someone at Yale anyway. No offense, but she's probably going to marry some future politician. She's a trophy wife type." Mercedes said. Puck wondered if she heard anything about anyone else. _You-know-who_ in particular.

"You talk to anyone else lately?" Puck asked lightly. He didn't want to give himself away or sound like he cared.

"I've texted with Kurt a couple of times, and I- wait, you still haven't spoken to Finn and Rachel?"

"Nah." Puck said. Anytime The Hudsons were mentioned in conversations, it was an indirect comment. This was the first direct question and he was hoping Mercedes wouldn't try to get deep into things.

"You guys haven't been the same since you got Quinn pregnant though. But you haven't talked once since you moved out here?" Mercedes asked. Puck was thankful she made her own assumption regarding his issue with the married couple. The issue which he wasn't ready to really put into words to explain to his own self.

"He called a couple times-"

"Of course, and you were the typical asshole who didn't answer." Mercedes snapped. Puck ignored her phone call ONE time since they'd been up there and being all friendly and such. The resulting voicemail earful he got was enough to make him never reject a call from Mercedes again.

"Let that go, ok. And I honestly don't care about how often Rachel has his balls on a platter in New York." Puck said bitterly. The thought of Rachel being in close proximity to Finn's balls pissed him off, even though he knew it was unreasonable. They were married, after all. If Mercedes picked up on his mood shift, she didn't say anything and continued the conversation.

"I hope we can all get together during Thanksgiving. I want to see if anyone's changed besides you with your year-round beach tan." Mercedes teased.

"Don't hate because you're not the only dark and lovely one around here. Speaking of changed, I'm surprised your wanna-be-famous ass isn't singing my ear off right now." Puck shot back, referencing Mercedes ALWAYS practicing a set of notes. For the past couple months she'd been rehearsing and recording with Melissa Monroe, the R&B chick she sung backup for.

"Yeah, and when I go on tour with M&M in January, you'll miss me singing." Mercedes punched him playfully. "Which makes it very important for you to lockdown a good girlfriend soon. I need to make sure you're fed and not getting your dumb ass in trouble."

"No hookups. The Puckerone is lone shark. I can navigate the sea of women on my own."

"I'm giving your number out to three girls I know if you don't go on a real date before we leave for Thanksgiving. Speaking of which, did you buy your ticket yet?"

"Shit!" Puck forgot, and scrambled up so he could get home to do that. Some days he didn't know what he'd do without her reminders.

The past few months of being on his own were amazing, thrilling, and sometimes still terrifying. Mercedes felt the same way, which was probably why they were becoming such good friends. Surprisingly, she wasn't all attitude and diva. She was hilarious, enjoyed a nice drink or two, and could cook and gamble like nobody's business. You should have seen how she took all his coworkers' money after an impromptu poker night.

Puck made the ride home and for once didn't get caught in ridiculous traffic. He greeted the roommate (his name was Max, but Puck referred to him as "Silent Bob" when speaking about him) and went in his room to purchase the damn flight tickets back to Ohio.

He wouldn't have gone home unless Mercedes forced him. She guilted him into it, bringing up how his mother missed him and it's the least he could do since she saved the money all those years. It was going to be a lame trip- especially if he had to have another reunion with the Hudsons.

Arriving back in Ohio was a headtrip. First off, it was freezing compared to Cali. And as he got closer and closer to Lima, it seemed more and more like a dump. Moving was, without a doubt, one the best decisions of his life.

His mom cried when he walked through the door, and his sister looked like she'd grown 3 feet. He had to admit, it was a nice time. It was good to be back home, not have to work, and have your mom cook you anything you ever wanted. And his sister missed him so much that she wasn't annoying and kept all her stupid friends away while he was there. He was ready to count the trip a success until his last night.

Puck was being a good son, watching some stupid, dramatic movie with his mother on the couch. It was after 10, so his sister was upstairs sleeping. He should have been packing and getting his shit together for leaving the next morning, but his mom begged him to watch it with her. The doorbell startled them both, and they looked at each other for an explanation.

"Fine." Puck gave in, hoping his mom would have gotten the door. She was doing everything else for him that weekend anyway. He wasn't expecting anyone, so he wondered who the hell was outside in the cold. The chills he got after opening the door weren't just because of the biting temperature.

In the back of his mind, he knew that he was going to run into one of the Hudsons before he left. Why'd it have to be the _Berry-_Hudson?

"Hi N-Puck. Have you seen Finn?" He didn't miss her struggle with his name. So many thoughts flew through his mind. She was gorgeous. Her eyes were—_red_? Was she crying? Puck cut on the outside light and saw she was definitely shivering. Without thinking, he grabbed her and pulled her inside of the house.

"Rachel?" Puck's mom called from the couch.

"Hi Rebecca." Rachel greeted, plastering on a fake smile. Rebecca got up and ran over to Rachel, giving her a hug.

"How are you honey? How's New York and married life? I just—"

"Ma, Rachel didn't come to stay. Don't talk her head off." Puck warned.

"Actually, I did just come by talk to Noah for a minute. I'm supposed to be home packing." Rachel said with another fake smile. Puck's mom didn't seem to think the smiles were fake, thank goodness. Otherwise, she would have pried some more.

"Okay, I'll just go in the kitchen. Make yourself at home Rachel." Rebecca said sweetly. Puck knew his mother well. The kitchen was prime listening area for eavesdropping.

"We'll go upstairs." Puck said, leading the way. Rachel followed behind him quietly. Puck was grateful he no longer lived there. His room was actually clean.

"Now why are you crying, looking for your husband?" Puck asked her after he closed his room door. Rachel unbuttoned her coat and sat on Puck's bed. His mind immediately flashed to her being naked under those covers, moaning with pleasure. His face must have reflected the lust he was already feeling, because Rachel jumped up and buttoned her coat back up.

"I shouldn't be here. I—"

"Hell no. You came to my house crying, looking for Finn. You're not going to leave without an explanation." Puck snapped at her. He was not only horny, but now he was worried about her. He noticed her hair was longer with some highlights. He liked it. He liked her.

"We got into an argument." Her voice brought his racing mind to a much needed halt.

"And he walked out?" _Typical idiot Finn._ "What were you arguing about?"

"I don't want to bring you in the middle of this. Finn's your friend. I shouldn't have come here."

"I haven't talked to Finn since that party you threw and you know that. Cut the crap Berry and spit it out." Puck couldn't understand why he was getting so angry. And who was he angry at?

"We had a disagreement, then it just escalated. And he said he hated New York and he refused to live there much longer." Rachel said, starting to cry again. Puck was caught between two bad choices. Stand there like a jackass and watch her cry or risk his willpower by comforting her. Having not seen her in three months was causing a strong reaction. He almost wished they were still downstairs with his mom ready to interrupt.

His mom. His dad _leaving_ his mom. Puck remembered his pact to never ruin another home. With that reminder in his head, he sat next to Rachel and pulled her in his arms. He couldn't lie and say he didn't like the way her hair smelled or how good it felt to pass his body heat over to her cold body, but whatever. She was in his room crying over her husband. _Off limits._

He'd been keeping this Rachel thing bottled up inside of him for years. Maybe it was time for him to share this with someone. It was heavy to carry around such strong feelings and—

"We should have never gotten married Noah." Rachel broke him out of his thoughts with that earthshattering statement.

"You don't mean that." Puck had to force the words out his throat, as if something was stopping him from speaking.

"I do. This was a stupid idea. I love Finn with all my heart, but honestly who was I fooling? We both have such different ideas for life right now. NYADA is my focus. Finn didn't get into the Actor's Studio and he hates New York. He's been talking about going into the army again, and sometimes he talks about Burt's shop like he wants to run that. And this newest goal is to be a high school football coach. I mean, what the _hell_ were we thinking!"

Puck was not equipped to handle this situation, nor did he want to handle it. He could have kicked himself for not telling Rachel to shut up and keep her marital business to herself. She took off her coat and paced around his room, muttering to herself. She stopped and looked at him. Rachel was freaking him out, but he dare not say anything during this potential meltdown.

"I just knew you were going to disapprove of the marriage and say you wouldn't be the best man." Rachel blurted out. That wasn't what he was expecting. "And then your accident. On the way to the wedding. I should have known then, Noah."

"What the hell with this back and forth between Puck and Noah?" Puck couldn't take it any longer. Since she was being open and honest about everything else, she was going to explain herself.

"Finn hates when I call you Noah—why did you not do anything about what I told you in your hospital room?" Rachel was all over the place. Puck let himself remember.

_"Noah, I want to tell you a secret. And I'm so glad that you can't hear me right now. I used to think that we'd be together. Like even before the time we dated for a week. Like during middle school, I'd fantasize that we'd get older and get married. I'd be a successful Broadway star and you'd be my husband. I used to picture you as a stay-at-home dad, but in recent years I've updated you to a successful business man. I'm pretty sure your pool business steered me into that direction."_

_"Anyway, we'd live in New York with 2 kids. Preferably, a son first and then a daughter. I always loved how protective you were of Sarah. I wanted that for our kids. That was as far as I got until we dated in high school."_

"What did you expect me to do Rachel? Steal you from Finn? Is that why you said that shit- so I could be bad guy Puck and get blamed for breaking up a relationship you were too scared to end yourself?" Puck yelled. Rachel opened her mouth a few times to say something, but words never came out. Silence hung between them until Puck heard the doorbell ring like 8 times. He knew it was fucking Hudson and Puck had enough built up anger to go downstairs and lay Finn out for ringing the doorbell like that, among other reasons. Rebecca got the door and Rachel and Puck stared at each other until Finn busted through the bedroom door.

"I'm sorry." Finn went right to Rachel, but she pushed him away.

"I'm staying at my fathers' tonight. I'll see you at the airport." Rachel grabbed her jacket and walked out. Puck waited until he heard her leave out the front door before he turned to Finn.

"What'd she say?" Finn asked.

_That you're a terrible husband. That you guys shouldn't have gotten married. That she wanted me to break up your relationship, but I'm not sure if it's because she wants me more or if she just didn't want to get married to you in the first place._

"She was just crying. She said you guys got into an argument and she was looking for you. Probably should go try to catch her." Puck was not about to go through this drama twice in one night.

"You're right man. Sorry about this and sorry we didn't get to catch up." Finn said, running out the room. He yelled a quick goodbye to Puck's mom and slammed the front door behind him.

The farther away he got from the Hudsons and their clusterfuck of a marriage, the better Puck felt. He was relieved when the cab driver dropped him off to his dump apartment, and glad to be back in his own space where his roommate wouldn't just drop random life-changing revelations on him.

Even though he was a week late with his assignment from Mercedes, he called up one of the girls who'd given her phone number to him on a delivery. She was the most recent one and her name was Leah. He took her out to dinner on a Wednesday and was having a pretty good time with her. At one point, Leah excused herself to go to the restroom. Puck checked his phone for the time and saw that he'd missed 4 calls from Mercedes. Thinking it was an emergency, he called her immediately.

"Puckerman!" she answered frantically.

"I'm on a date. What's wrong?" Puck asked.

"I thought you were avoiding me. You weren't, right?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" He was confused and getting annoyed. Mercedes wasn't the type to beat around the bush.

"Finn's moving back to Ohio. He and Rachel are getting divorced. Word on the street is that you're the reason." Mercedes said in one breath.

_Well damn._

* * *

**So, not the total P/R reunion you're probably hoping for. But we're getting there. I _was_ excited about the Mercedes/Puck friendship, but I don't know if I'm doing it any justice. I think I need to go watch a couple of her last episodes to get her voice/vibe a bit better for further chapters. Let me know what you think. _  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

**What up! Here's chapter 4 :) PS: I really want to get into a drag-out fist fight with this whole interface because it's not saving my formatting. Or maybe I'm not smart enough to understand. So the random /\/\/\/\/\/\/\ indicate a break!  
**

* * *

_"Finn's moving back to Ohio. He and Rachel are getting divorced. Word on the street is that you're the reason." Mercedes said in one breath._

"What do you think?" Puck asked.

"I don't know what to think, that's why I'm calling to ask you." Mercedes said.

Puck didn't mind the ridiculous rumor as much as he minded Mercedes doubting him. Did he always have to be the one fucking up everything? Had he not been proving that he was more than a Lima Loser the past four months?

Mercedes was always going on about how much he'd changed and how much he matured and how proud she was of him. He thought she'd at least give him the benefit of doubt. But as soon as Finn opened his big, dumb mouth—because Puck was sure Rachel wouldn't sink that low to throw him under the bus—Mercedes actually believed this crap. And even if she didn't fully believe it, she still questioned Puck as if he was guilty. With friends like these...

"Puck! Hello?" Mercedes yelled.

"On a date. Bye." he hung up on her just as Leah sat down.

"Please don't tell me that was one of those 'rescue me' date moves!" she said smiling.

"Come on. I'd be way more stealthy than that."

"I figured. A pool cleaning delivery man almost sounds like a cover-up for a secret agent job." He liked her giggle.

"Hey, we can head to the batcave if you think you can handle it." Smooth voice, charismatic invitation- by the way she smiled at him, Puck just knew he was scoring that night. And that would be the best (and most legal) way to get his mind off the catastrophe that he was roped into.

"While that doesn't sound like a bad idea, maybe some other time? There's a live band on campus tonight... maybe we could do that?"

Ah, rejection. He guessed he could respect that. Girls who gave it up in the first date weren't girlfriend material... NOT that he was looking for a girlfriend or anything. He contemplated skipping out, but a band sure sounded a whole hell of a lot more stable than going home thinking of the 50 ways he was going to kill Finn Hudson.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Mercedes got the hint and brought Sunday dinner to Puck's apartment that week. Fried chicken, macaroni and cheese, and peach cobbler... his favorites. He thought to blow her off until he smelled the deliciousness coming from the bag.

"You can only eat if you do two things. Letting me in would be first." she said. Puck stepped aside so Mercedes could walk in.

"Second, you have to accept my apology." Mercedes smiled her most innocent, apologetic smile. Puck was still pissed with her.

"Apologize for?" Mercedes sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes, but answered anyway.

"For not taking your side when I felt like I knew you were better than that. I didn't have all the information then. I shouldn't have approached you like that."

Hm. _All the information._ He just hoped she'd tell without him having to ask for it.

"Yeah, you really suck for that. Don't let it happen again." Puck said. He wasn't going to outright tell her how much his feelings were hurt, so she'd better take that statement to heart.

"I brought my own plates and utensils. I don't trust anything your kitchen. C'mon and sit. There's tons to discuss and pieces for you to fill in."

Mercedes served the food and Puck was internally deciding how much to tell. He didn't want to say anything that made him or Rachel look bad, but for once, maybe he just needed someone close to talk to. He wasn't opposed to trusting Mercedes with the Rachel thing. He'd opened up to her about the 15K he had in savings, and about what he could remember regarding his shitty father. She'd opened up about her relationship with Sam, and even asked him for a few sex pointers (it felt good for him to use his expansive knowledge to give back to the community). So, as far as conversations went, Mercedes and Puck had gone pretty deep.

But everyone knew Puck's dad was a deadbeat. Everyone knew Mercedes and Sam were screwing around. No one knew what Puck felt for Rachel though, not even Puck himself.

"So you haven't even tried to call Finn since everything went down? I bet he could use a friend." Mercedes hinted.

"That's funny. Is the same friend that accused me of breaking up his stupid marriage?"

"I spoke to Kurt. He told me the whole story..." And Mercedes went into the tale.

Right before Rachel showed up to Puck's house, Finn walked out during an argument. Puck knew that. However, he didn't know that the argument started over sex. That was enough to make Puck want to peel off his skin.

"Apparently, Finn wanted to make love and Rachel was doing homework. Which I could see why he'd be a little annoyed- she was on break then." Duh Mercedes. Duh Finn. Did no one know Rachel after all these years?

"It's Rachel we're talking about." Puck filled in. It was all the explanation necessary.

"Yeah, you're right. Anyway she told him to back off and he got all upset and said her being so involved at school was making her distant. She said that he needed to find something to be passionate about so he'd spend his time more usefully since he's not in school and barely working. Then it went on to him complaining about how much he hates New York and that he didn't plan to be there much longer. And he left."

Number one: Finn really did have a big mouth. He must have told Kurt the absolute play-by-play. And two: Mercedes had a good memory. The whole story was 100% believable.

"So Rachel rides around looking for him and ends up at your place. Your turn."

"She's crying and so I pull her inside and she says she's looking for Finn. My mom was hovering so I took her upstairs and told her to spill it. She told me the same thing without the pathetic details of Hudson getting pissy because she decided to do homework instead of give it up. Then she started having a mini-panic attack or something about how they probably never should have gotten married because they were going in two different directions. I just sat and watched her freak out until Hudson flew in, then she flew out, and I told him to follow her." He wasn't ready to tell the part about his mini-argument with Rachel.

"Finn initially thought you'd done something with her."

"Yeah, well my track record isn't the best." Puck shrugged, using self-depreciation to deflect how much he actually wanted to do something with Rachel.

"Then he later realized the both of you were still completely dressed, so you couldn't have done anything."

"I didn't do anything, but Finn's still the same idiot if he thinks nothing can happen with clothes on. It's me you're talking about here!" Good thing they weren't in the same city. Puck would have gone and beat Finn's ass days ago.

Puck knew his anger was irrational, and that Finn was going through a tough time, as the divorce was probably a huge surprise to him. But Puck had finally a real reason to be outwardly angry, after several months of being secretly angry with the guy.

"I thought they'd at least make a year." Mercedes said. Even though she was full-on gossiping about them, she seemed a little discouraged about the apparent divorce. Probably thinking of the future of her and Sam's relationship.

"You couldn't have expected that shit to work out. Why get married out of high school anyway?" Puck mumbled.

"So if you feel that way, why'd you be the best man?"

_The million dollar question Mercedes_. He never believed in their marriage. Never wanted them to get married, let alone be together.

"Because I don't have marriage counselor listed on my resume. It was the least I could do." _For having deep feelings for Finn's girlfriend/fiancée/wife_ was the unspoken part of that statement.

"Hm." Mercedes said, looking at him as if she had more questions. Puck was grateful when she switched the subject to what her plans were for the upcoming week.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Puck dreamed about Rachel that night. Not the normal, super sex fantasy dreams though. He dreamt she was lost in New York and he flew (chartered a private jet, to be exact) all the way out there to find her. It jolted him awake, and he realized he was sweating.

He was still pissed with her. That bullshit she pulled in his bedroom was like a slap in the face. Rachel had wanted him to act on her middle school fantasies, even though she was engaged. How was he supposed to know that she wanted him to ruin her marriage? And how could you even request that of a person? She wanted to be woman enough to get married, but she couldn't be woman enough to stop it if she wanted.

Her indecent proposal basically told Puck that all she thought he'd amount to was that same old Lima Loser, fucking up life for everyone.

That was the part of him that was pissed. A whole 45%. The other 65... no 55% (math sucked) was worried about her. She was off in New York alone, getting a divorce at 18.

Puck remembered when they were little and that "I'm made of rubber, you're made glue" comeback was popular.

_I'm made of rubber, and you're made of glue. Whatever you say bounces off to me and sticks back to you. _

That was Rachel's automatic saying. Puck actually believed the bullying never got to her until he caught her crying after school one day. Of course, that didn't stop him from making her life a living hell at McKinley, but it made him realize that shit did bother her. It made her a little more human.

His mind caught up to his body a moment too late. The phone was already dialing and "Berry" was the name on the screen. He wasn't going to do the hanging up thing, because that was a punk move. He'd check to see if she was alive and get off.

It was after 3 in Cali, but 12 on the east coast. Hopefully she'd be sleeping.

"Noah?" Rachel answered. So much for the sleeping part.

"Berry." This was harder than he imagined. What to say, what to say?

"It's 3 am in Los Angeles. Are you ok?" Rachel asked. She sounded so concerned. She was getting a divorce and probably feeling shitty about life, but at that moment it sounded like her only concern was Puck.

"Uh yeah. I had a dream about you and I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Puck didn't mean to tell the truth, it just came tumbling out.

"What happened in the dream?" Rachel asked. Shit. He didn't expect her to ask that. He expected her to say that she was or wasn't ok.

"Well, it had to be pretty bad for you to actually call me." she continued. Whoa- was there a trace of anger in her tone? Of all the ideas you could have in the middle of the night Puckerman! You really out dumbed yourself this time.

"Doesn't matter. I hope I didn't wake you. I'll talk to you later."

"Oh no. You'll talk to me now. With you, there's never a later Noah." Rachel snapped.

"What do you want me to say?" Puck asked. Silence hung in the air, but he could hear her soft breathing so he knew she was still there. He was about to say hello when he heard a familiar sniffle.

Fuck. She was crying.

"Berry- c'mon don't cry." He was crap at comforting someone in person. How could he do this over the phone?

"Do you hate me?" Rachel cried.

"What!? Berry- what? No- why would I—"

"Do you have Skype? I—"

"I have an iPhone now. We can FaceTime." This was all happening so fast. Like 2 minutes ago he was sleeping. Now he was getting ready to video chat with Rachel.

"An iPhone?" Rachel said through her tears. Even crying, she had time for jokes. It was a popular Glee club insult rotation. Puck always had really grandma-ish cell phones, because he refused to purchase a smartphone.

"You can't be taken seriously here without one, apparently." Puck said, turning on the lamp next to his bed. He sat up and realized that he didn't have on a shirt. Oh well, maybe it would do her some good to look at a nice body.

Rachel's FaceTime came through, and she was sitting on her bed. She looked thinner than the last time he'd seen her, which was only two weeks ago. He hoped that she wasn't doing anything drastic like starving herself.

"It's comforting to see the familiar face of someone who doesn't hate me." She was bitter and jaded-kind of like a genuine New Yorker... or a woman going through divorce.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You know... divorce?"

"Yes. It certainly would be easier staying married though. I've embarrassed Finn, our families and friends."

"But you're not embarrassed?" He noticed she didn't include herself in that list.

"Surprisingly, no. I feel more like the Rachel Berry I should have been all along."

Puck studied her features, trying not to linger on her lips. She was really pretty. Rachel had always been pretty. She dressed weird, and she was annoying, but she was pretty.

"Is this weird?" Rachel asked him.

_Waking up in the middle of the night to FaceTime with Rachel? _

"Yup." Puck said. Rachel was totally checking him out too, and Puck flexed his pecs automatically. She rolled her eyes, but let out a soft giggle.

"I have to apologize. I've been doing a lot of apologizing lately." This depressed Rachel made him feel sad. She should never sound that broken.

"You didn't do anything to me." That little incident in his room was forgiven in his mind as soon as she started crying.

"I want to apologize because all these years everyone's made you to be the bad guy. You were always getting blamed for something. Even when it's not your fault and when things just happen and you're in the middle of it. I never had to be the bad guy, so I never imagined how you could have felt until now. But now, _I'm_ the one who's breaking Finn's heart. _I'm_ selfish because I only care about my future. _I'm_ the bad guy because I don't want to compromise on my dreams. How can someone live under all these accusations?"

Crap. She was crying again. You know what's worse than someone crying over the phone? _SEEING_ someone cry over the phone. Puck couldn't even hand her a tissue or give an awkward pat on the back if he wanted to. He just had to watch the whole thing.

"Look at me, Berry. I'm in LA. Everyone thought I'd be stuck in Lima, screwing up my life still. But with your help, I'm living in California. How do you live? You be a badass. You and Finn didn't work out. That sucks. But you're still 18- both of you guys have a ton of living to do. Maybe this is like a life lesson. Who cares what people say? At the end of the day, who the hell really cares?"

"I'm so tired of crying." And frankly, Puck was tired of seeing her cry too. There was only so much a man could take of it.

"Be a badass Rachel. Stop crying. Be a bitch if you have to. Whatever it takes for you to get through this with your head high in the end, do it."

"New York seems too big for me." Rachel almost whispered. This divorce thing must have really been messing her up, because that was the most un-Rachel thing she could say.

"It is too big for you. You're like a size zero." Corny joke, but it made her smile.

"Look Rachel, you know what you want in a world where no one else does. So get what you want."

What Puck wanted was in New York. Could he fly out there to get her, right then?

_Not so fast Puckerman. _

"You are still incredibly wise, even under all of the badass. I am still very surprised to hear from you. Will you tell me what your dream was about now?" Berry calling him a badass. That's the things his good dreams are made of.

"I won't. But you didn't die, so that's good."

"Will you at least tell me how you're doing then? I hear you and Mercedes are really close now." Rachel's facial expression showed that she definitely questioned that.

"A very surprising friendship, that's for sure. It's good to know someone from home, that's for sure. And she cooks for me and I look out for her. The friendship is Sam-approved." He didn't want Rachel to get any ideas, since everyone assumed he was always on the prowl for unavailable women.

"Are you seeing anyone?" Rachel asked. FaceTime was really inconvenient for questions like this. She had to see the "oh crap" expression. And Rachel's widening eyes gave away her interest, while her voice was as even as ever.

"Nothing serious." At least the truth to this question was easy.

"I have class early in the morning, but I also don't know when I'll speak to you again Noah. I feel okay and more like myself when I talk to you when I feel lost and upset any other time. Indulge me for a few more minutes."

_Lost_. His dream was right on target. And she felt like herself talking to him. That was intense.

"I'm here if you need someone to talk to." Rachel scoffed.

"I wish I could hold you to that. Cause therapy around these parts is sky high." Jaded Rachel was back. He hated her voice like that.

"Well this therapy'll be free. Just text me anytime you need an appointment and I'll let you know if I'm free. I'm serious Rachel. I know I'm an asshole and I've ignored your calls before in the past—"

"Forever." Rachel interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah. Mercedes has scared me to getting better at it. I'll put you on the 'must answer' list."

"Is this an actual list?" Rachel asked, her eyes lighting up at the sound of a list. Some things didn't change.

"Mental." He tapped his forehead and smiled.

"Well I'm honored. I'll be on your mind." _Oh Rachel, you already are._ "I need positive thoughts sent my way."

"You got it." Puck winked at her.

They wrapped up the call and Puck couldn't help the unbadass grin that appeared on his face. It got even more pathetic when his phone alerted him to check for a text message.

"Hi, Dr. Puckerman. Thanks again. Any appointments for tomorrow? Maybe not so early in the morning for you?" Rachel's message said.

_Dr. Puckerman_. Oh hell yes! He had delivery shift tomorrow until 1 a.m. so he could call her around 1:30 after he was showered and in bed.

"I have a 10:30 your time open. Sound good?"

"That would be 1:30 your time. No way, I can't keep you from sleeping two nights in a row."

Did Rachel know how some of her words held double meaning? She could keep him from sleeping any night she wanted to. Preferably, if she was awake and physically next to him.

"Too bad. I just added you to the schedule. I'll be awake anyway."

"Very well Dr. I'm sure there will be a whole slew of other problems I'll have for you tomorrow. *Goodnight*"

"Looking forward to telling you how crazy you are. Night."

He thought their messages were over, but about 10 minutes later his phone sounded again.

"Is this ok? I mean for other reasons..." Vague Berry, but he got it. She was still technically married to Finn. Finn was technically supposed to be his friend. _Was it ok?_

"Course not. Nothing we do is ok. Welcome to the club, princess."

They had their "therapy" sessions every day that week. A full seven days of talking to Rachel and FaceTime sessions with her. He even came home early on Friday and Saturday night just so he could make his appointment. Puck couldn't be in denial or hide from himself any longer—he felt something serious for Rachel. And now he really couldn't talk to Mercedes about it, because Rachel asked him not to.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Could we possibly keep this between us? I have enough of my personal business spreading around the old Glee club for this to be added to it." Rachel asked before they ended their call Monday night.

"Ok sure. I haven't mentioned anything to Mercedes, and she's the only person I'd really talk to. I trust her, but if you want this to be a secret I'm game." He wasn't offended by that at all. He liked keeping Rachel to himself. Besides, he had no idea how he'd explain this whole situation to Mercedes anyway without Mercedes jumping to very correct conclusions.

"She's the only person you'd really talk to? What am I?" Rachel asked him.

"Jealous?" Puck asked, grinning. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Admittedly, I am. I've only been trying to befriend you for the longest. I thought my cookies were the trick, but apparently her peach cobbler is the ticket in. Too bad I've been trying to live gluten-free or I'd try to make some to outdo her." Oh yes, Rachel was still as competitive. Despite her on-and-off depression, she really was the same Rachel she'd always been. Maybe a little less annoying and more attractive though.

"Is that why you're looking so small? These iPhones aren't that clear, but you look like you've lost weight."

"I haven't had much of an appetite lately." Rachel said softly. Geez, she'd better not start with the crying again.

"If you don't eat, I will fly to New York and force a ton of pizza and wings and doughnuts down your throat."

"I'll eat, because all of that sounds disgusting." Rachel said, making the face to illustrate how she felt.

"You can't be human."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

During their FaceTime sessions, Rachel kept it pretty light for the most part. She took him on a virtual tour of the apartment she lived in. Puck noticed there was no trace of Finn anywhere in the place, even though that was their married home. He virtually showed her around his dump and she scolded him for keeping his room so messy. Rachel told him about school and some of her friends. He told her about work and a few of his friends (minus Callie and Leah, who he hadn't seen since their date the week before).

On Friday, they talked about their holiday plans. Of course, Puck didn't have a "holiday break" in the working world, but after next week, Rachel would be out of school for a month. He wondered if she would be back in Lima with her future ex-husband. Honestly, Puck was worried about a possible reconciliation. He knew he was a terrible person.

"Ha, I was supposed to spend two weeks in Michigan with Finn and his grandparents. Thank God that's not happening." Rachel said. Puck had to laugh at her relief.

"So you're going back to Lima?"

_"Of course not_. I have a whole month to explore the city without school stress. What about you? Spending Hanukkah in Ohio?"

"Thanksgiving was enough. They're actually supposed to be coming up here for a week. But I'm not sure if that's still happening—my mom hasn't mentioned it in a while." Puck called his mother the next day to verify.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Oh honey, did I not tell you? I'm working a few extra shifts so a couple other people can go out of town. And your grandmother's going to come in town for a while. You know she visits so rarely, so I didn't want to turn her away." Rebecca explained. "You should come home though!"

"I don't think so." Puck said.

"Are you upset with me honey? I swear everything's been so chaotic over here. Your sister's cheerleading practices and games are driving me up the wall. When does this football season end?" Sarah was a cheerleader at for the football team at her middle school. God, he prayed she didn't grow up to be a Cheerio.

"No ma, it's fine. I can pick up some extra shifts. Pool cleaning isn't big in December and deliveries at the deli will be slim since a lot of the students are going back to school. I'll lay low and hang out at the beach." It was getting chillier, like in the 60s, but Puck still liked going to the beach.

"Oh son, if you're trying to persuade me to come out there it's working. I promise I will be there next month. Right after New Year's." Rebecca said. Puck believed her too. He was surprised she'd waited this long before coming out to see him. That meant that she was not worried about him, for once in her life. He felt good to give her relief for once.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

He and Rachel talked about his mother's postponed trip the next night. She told him how proud she was of him for keeping in touch with his mother. Then she dropped the bomb that she and her fathers weren't on the best of terms. No wonder he hadn't heard her talk about them that much.

"I still talk to them every other day, but once they told me about how they goaded me into marrying Finn, even though they thought it was ridiculous, I lost a little respect for them. How could they let me make such a big mistake?"

"Parenting fail." That was really jacked up move, Dads Berry.

"Anyway, what are you going to do for the holidays now? You should come to New York!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Seriously?"

"I'm only kidding. Flights are ridiculous this time of year." Rachel said. Only she wasn't only kidding. Puck saw the way her whole demeanor brightened when she got the idea.

"Too late. I'm coming."

"You look serious about this." Rachel said.

"Of course I'm serious! Even quacks have to make housecalls sometimes, right?" Oh Puck was _so_ serious. Rachel waited a beat before she grinned widely.

"If you fly all the way out here, know that you're staying here. And that I'm cooking or buying all your food."

"Deal!"

And Sunday, after confirming days off with his jobs, Puck booked the plane ticket for a five-day vacation in New York. He was flying across the country for Rachel. _Holy crap._

"This seems crazy." Rachel confirmed. He nodded. He'd be flying in to see her in 11 days. "What are you going to tell Mercedes?"

"She'll be in Lima. She starts the tour in January, so she's gotta get her time in with Sammy before that starts." That was one thing Puck didn't have to worry about. He could not believe that he was going to be alone with Rachel in less than two weeks.

"Do you want to postpone therapy until you get here?" Rachel asked him. Her expression told that the question was deeper than that. Did he want to stop talking to her? No, not at all.

"That's up to you. I think you may need continued therapy for all the crazy you got up there." Puck said, going back into their long-standing doctor/patient role-play.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think that you actually liked to talk to me. And that this wasn't some mission for you to save me from the crazy." Rachel said, mirroring Puck's smirk.

"Now you're sounding so crazy, I think the house call next week is practically an emergency."

* * *

**Woohoo! A P/R reunion to preface the real P/R reunion! leave me some love (or hate... whatever floats your boat) :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, this is the longest one yet! And one day after the last chapter... I'm on a roll! Now onto the P/R reunion we've all been wanting!**

* * *

Three days. He would be in New York in _three_ days. Excitement was an understatement.

That Tuesday, he and Rachel took a night off from phone therapy, since it was her 19th birthday and a few of her friends were dragging her out the house.

_"Thanks Noah! I hope you'll have a present for me when I see you Friday!"_ Rachel replied after he sent her happy birthday greetings earlier that day.

_"Aren't I present enough?" _he wrote back._  
_

_"Of course you are ;-)"_

Girls were tricky, but Puck had been around enough of them to pick out cues. Smiley faces, especially the winking one, was code for "I want to screw you." He wondered if he should take it any further, or leave things as is. The fact that he even questioned taking it there proved that he was hooked. Puck knew he needed to lock it up, and quick, before he lost control.

_"Lucky for you, this present doesn't have many wrappers before you get to the good stuff."_ He wrote back.

_"Oh Noah... what am I gonna do with you?"_ Puck could think of plenty of things she could do with him.

Since Puck had the night off, he caught up with Junior and a couple other guys to hang out. They ended up at Junior's apartment with drinks and a couple of girls who hung around Junior's crew.

"Puck, I haven't seen or heard from you in weeks. I miss you." Callie said, cuddling next to him on the couch. He'd had a few drinks and it had been a few weeks since he last had sex. But something was nagging at him about doing so. _Freaking Rachel._

"I've been busy babe." Busy playing Dr. Therapist.

"Wanna head back to your place?" Callie asked.

"Yeah, let's roll." Puck said. Callie kissed his cheek and went to go alert her girlfriends. Puck let the guys know he was headed out, and he and Callie left.

Good Puck and Bad Puck were waging war. _Good Puck_ thought it was a bad idea to sleep with Callie, especially with the feelings he had for Rachel, hidden or not. _Bad Puck_ said that he was horny and there was no guarantee that anything would even happen with Rachel when he got to New York. _Good Puck_ agreed, but said that Rachel would probably be put off if she knew he'd had sex with someone else so close to visiting her. _Bad Puck_ closed the argument by reminding both sides that Rachel was technically still married and she and Puck were not dating, and Puck could do whatever he liked.

So, he slept with Callie and rudely dismissed her right after. He got cursed out, so Callie was probably out of the picture for future _sex_capades. But Puck needed time to think. He felt bad for sleeping with Callie, but why?

Rachel wasn't his. They hadn't made any declarations of love or like or even lust. And although the papers were signed to dissolve the marriage, she was still legally married to Finn. What did he want to happen as a result of this trip?

To have sex with her. That was the least of all things, because he wasn't sure if she'd put out that easily. So he'd count on a good make out session, at least. But beyond the physical... what did he want from Rachel? What could he expect from her, even after she was officially divorced? She probably wouldn't want to rush into another relationship, especially with someone who lived literally on the other end of the country.

This was why Puck compressed these feelings all these years. And now he was so close and so far away at the same time. Even if things did work out and somehow they ended up in a relationship, how would everyone react? Puck could give a damn, but he would hate to see Rachel's reputation thrown around like that Demi Moore movie they watched in 11th grade.

_Fuck all that thinking_. He took a shower and forced himself to sleep.

He awoke to a slew of text messages. Callie was still telling him off. He deserved it, he practically told her to get the fuck out as soon as he came. She must have bitched about him to everyone, because Junior even texted to inquire about what happened. He ignored those and looked at the texts from Rachel.

"Drunk texting doctor!" was the first message.

"You must be asleep!"

"I kissed a girl & I liked it!" with a photo of Rachel and another girl kissing attached. Instant boner activated.

"Cannot wait to see you in two days now!"

Well, the both of them had interesting nights. He was just about to text her back when is phone rang, closing out the messages. It was Mercedes and he hadn't spoken to her in a few days. Having Mercedes and Rachel to talk to almost felt like a Puck was living two different lives. Rachel knew about Mercedes, but Mercedes still didn't have a clue about Rachel.

"Hey Benz." Puck answered.

"You ass. What are you up to?" Mercedes hated when he called her Benz. You know, like Mercedes-Benz.

"Waking up late. Living the dream."

"Wild night?"

"Eh. Hung out with Junior. Callie came over. You'll be happy to know that she's probably through with me after last night."

"Finally. And you still haven't gone out with Leah again. I'm convinced that you want a trashy woman." _False_.

"Yeah yeah. How's good old Lima?"

"Exactly how you last left it. How did we live here our whole lives?"

"No idea."

"But everyone else is here! Well, except _Rachel_." And even if Rachel didn't request that Puck keep their friendship a secret, Puck would have thought twice about telling Mercedes anyway. Ever since this divorce drama and Mercedes hearing about Finn walking around Lima like a lost puppy, she developed this unspoken vendetta against Rachel.

"Why don't you just go into your savings and buy a plane ticket? There's no reason for you to spend the holidays alone." Mercedes was practically begging him. She was genuinely concerned about him being alone for the holidays, and he felt like an asshole lying to her.

"I'll be fine. I would not do another glee gathering anyway."

"You are so lame sometimes. I've got to run... Sam and I are going to breakfast. I just called to see how you were."

"Cool. Have fun." Phew, another conversation with Mercedes completed. Each time she called, he feared she'd have some sort of accurate gossip regarding him and Rachel.

On Puck's agenda for that day, he needed to go to the mall and get a couple new items of clothes. He hated shopping, but he was pretty sure he'd also hate freezing to death. He'd left a lot of his heavy winter clothes in Lima and he prayed that he wouldn't have a hard time finding winter clothes in California either. It wasn't the worst shopping experience ever, which was the plus side. He was back home within 2 hours, after stopping to the store for travel toothpaste and all that stuff.

His phone alerted him to a new message and he remembered that he never finished the message to Rachel. Sure enough, it was her on the screen.

"Sorry about the text messages. Last night got just a little out of control. Sorry if any if that disturbed you."

"Stop apologizing. Drunk texts are harmless. Well, except that picture one. Heart attack from all the hotness going on there. Looked like you were using tongue."

"Well if I was going to have my first experience kissing a girl, I had to give my best. ;-)" The freaking winking faces. That girl was going to end him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

He caught a 6 a.m. direct flight to NYC. Five hours and some change later, he landed at JFK. He'd made Rachel promise not to come to the airport and he went outside to find a cab.

The airport was chaotic and loud. This would be the last time he flew into New York 4 days from Christmas. His wishful thinking was that Rachel would make the trip to him next year, but that was a thought deep, deep in the back of his mind.

He finally got a cab and gave the driver the address. Traffic was ridiculous and the cabbie kept swerving and blowing his horn. People in NY couldn't drive. It was irritating how long it was taking to get to Rachel. Puck knew the irritation was coming from his nervousness. He was sweating, even though it was cold. He'd just seen Rachel less than a month ago. But look how much things had changed since then.

The cabbie barely stopped in front of Rachel's apartment building before Puck tossed the right amount of money up front and got out the car. Because she was there, standing outside with her mug of something warm. Rachel was waiting on him.

"Ahh! You're here!" Rachel exclaimed, jumping up and down. It took everything in him to not lean down and kiss her.

"I'm here." Puck said. Rachel gave him a hug and smiled widely at him.

"Noah, I can't believe you're here. This is the craziest thing you've ever done. Well, one of the craziest." Rachel said, leading the way up the steps. Her apartment was on the 3rd floor. And for all the flights up, Puck's eyes were trained on her ass. Still giving timely answers to her questions about his flight, but Rachel had a great ass that could not be ignored.

"Sorry I'm not dressed in anything presentable. I went to yoga this morning, then I stopped by the store to get some things for your stay." She unlocked the door to her apartment and walked on in, closing the door behind Puck. He set his bag by the door and looked around the living room/dining room/kitchen area. It was so Rachel. Puck had to wonder if things looked like this when Finn was here, or if Rachel redecorated after they broke up.

"First impressions?"

"It's got you all over it." From the huge picture of Barbra Streisand on the mantle, to the star wall hangings.

"Awesome. Grand tour, which will take all of 2 seconds since you've seen the place virtually." She took him to the bathroom which was smaller than his was, but nicer somehow. And then the bedroom, where Puck had to use all his energy to not focus on the queen sized bed. He wondered how little Rachel felt in that bed all alone. There was a storage room, but Rachel said Finn's stuff was still in there and Puck definitely just wanted to skip that drama altogether.

"I made a couple of itineraries for us. You said you didn't care about what we did, so I gave you a few options to choose from. I know we're Jewish, but Christmas stuff they've got going on is magical."

"I'm down for whatever Berry." For one reason or another, Rachel's wide smile turned into tears.

"I've been going through this all alone. I'm so happy that you're here." Rachel cried, walking into Puck's arms for comfort.

"What'd I tell you? Badasses don't cry! Please don't drown me in your years this week. In case you forgot, this is my vacation!" Puck teased. Rachel got herself together, but still lingered in his arms for a moment.

"You still smell good after hours of traveling." Rachel inhaled deeply, embracing him just a little tighter. "I like this."

"I like this too." A second of intense eye contact passed, and Rachel backed away. She put up a stonewall and Puck did the same.

"I'm going to shower... forgot I was gross from yoga. Make yourself at home."

"You got it." Puck went to the fridge because he was a little thirsty. It was stocked with water, soy milk, and some grassy-looking drink. But right in the corner was an unopened Mountain Dew. He immediately knew that she bought it for him. After pouring himself a glass, he took off his coat and draped across one of the chairs around the dining room table. Only 2 chairs, for one girl.

New York was so big. Rachel shouldn't have been living alone. He thought about all the _Law and Order SVU_ marathons he'd watched. This city was dangerous and Rachel needed a roommate or a bodyguard, something. Who would know if she went missing?

His worry must have been etched on his face, because when Rachel opened the bathroom door, dressed in only a robe, she stopped and looked at him.

"Noah, what's wrong?"

"How do you keep yourself safe here all alone?" Puck asked. Rachel let out a little giggle and came fully in the living room area. She didn't sit near him though. She was naked under that robe and Puck knew he couldn't be trusted not to try to touch her if she was closer.

"You watch too much television. New York is not that bad. To be safe, you just have to use common sense and good judgment. Besides, I took this three-week self-defense class. I could take you down." Her eyes were twinkling with a challenge.

"Berry, in your dreams."

"Be right back. I'll show you. Finn used to be worried before I showed him these moves. This will put you at ease." She went to change and came back out with a dress, tights, and boots.

"Are you not going to be cold in that?"

"Worrying about me is so _not_ badass, you know. It's a sweater dress, I've got on super thick tights, and socks on my feet in my insulated boots. I'll throw a coat and a scarf and carry some gloves when we leave."

"You've got a smart ass mouth. New York fits you."

"Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment. Now, don't go easy on me. Let's see how I fare with you."

Play-fighting with Rachel was almost too much for him to handle. He has to admit, she knew some good techniques. She had the capability to ward off a creep long enough for her to take off running. But touching her and being so close to her body as she worked to break free from him was distracting.

_Lock it up Puckerman. You haven't even been here an hour. If you're going to make a move, at least wait until tomorrow. _Because imagine how awkward the whole rest of the trip would be if he miscalculated so early.

"Does that comfort you some?" Rachel asked.

"I guess." _But I barely paid attention with your ass pressed against me. _

"Great. Did you pick which itinerary you want to go with?" Rachel brought the papers from the counter over to where he was sitting on the couch.

A lot of it was touristy stuff, which he didn't mind. It was Rachel he was with, so of course there'd be cheesy things to do. What he wanted was the most opportunity to be alone with Rachel. Itinerary 3 included a "Lazy Sunday" which made Puck think they'd be lounging around the apartment all day. That was the winner.

"I figured you'd pick that one." Rachel eyed him suspiciously. He wondered if she'd known all along what he was thinking.

Puck hadn't been overly obvious with his attraction to Rachel. Any other girl or circumstance, he'd come full force with the charm and sex-appeal. But Rachel had to be handled delicately. It felt like a make it or break it kind of deal with her.

"Well all of the itineraries started with a tour of my everyday surroundings. Let's go! Unless you need to rest from travel?"

"I'm game. Show me your hood." They got bundled up (Puck was comforted by all the additional layers Rachel really did add) and left.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

They were out the entire day, literally. They had lunch, went a bunch of places, had dinner, went some more places, and finally they were back at Rachel's apartment after 11 that night. They'd been gone for practically 8 hours.

"Sorry I don't have any other people for us to hang out with. I'm too afraid that it would somehow get to him that you're here." She hadn't said Finn's name since they left the apartment. If Rachel had to refer to her future ex-husband, she used a pronoun.

"I get it. I trust Mercedes regarding shit in my life, but this is kind of too newsworthy to tell her."

"Like what in your life? You know just about everything going on with me, but I know the minimum about your life in L.A."

"Ask away." This could potentially be a disaster, but he didn't want Rachel to feel like Mercedes was more important than she was. They were sitting on different couches, but Rachel turned her body so she was looking right at him.

"Honest answers."

"I'll do my best."

"How many girls are you seeing currently?" Well, Rachel wasn't one to save the hard questions, that's for sure.

"Zero." He hadn't been out with Leah again since their first date, and she was back home for winter break anyway.

"I don't believe that."

"I'm telling the truth! I'm not dating or screwing anyone currently."

"When's the last time you had sex then?" She must have had these questions in her mind all day. There was barely a pause between his last response and this question.

"Why?"

"I haven't had sex since November 21." Rachel looked at the calendar to verify. "Yes. Exactly one month ago. Now your turn."

"Fine. Tuesday." Rachel did her straight-face maneuver, and it happened so quickly that Puck couldn't figure out which emotion she was masking. She wasted no time firing into the next super personal question.

"How many different girls are you sleeping with?"

"Only one. But that's over." Rachel rolled her eyes at him.

"Now you're lying."

"I'm being honest! I'm not some horndog... ok, I am horny 100% of the time, but I prefer quality over quantity."

"Are you horny now?" Rachel fluttered her lashes at him, and then exploded into laughter.

"Fucking tease."

"You're so easy to tease though! I have all my information. Now I know that you won't have any crazy lovers sending me death threats in New York."

"I don't deal with crazy chicks anyway." Puck said.

"Look at your list of girlfriends from McKinley. All crazy, including myself." She had a point there.

"Yeah yeah. So how are these sleeping arrangements gonna go? I take the bed, you take the couch?" Puck joked.

"In your dreams Puckerman. The couch is comfy to sleep on, and I've got blankets to keep you warm. You can shower first." Puck gladly accepted, feeling gross from being out and about for the past 14 hours.

After they were both showered and in their night clothes, Rachel made a cup of tea and sat on the other couch. Puck was playing a game on his phone, but he could feel her watching him.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"I can't believe you're sitting on my couch. One month ago we hadn't even spoken to each other. Now we talk just about every night and you're here. Why did you stop talking to us Noah?" She had a way of just switching gears altogether.

"Because you were married."

"But things were still the same with everyone else after the wedding. You just disappeared."

"You wouldn't understand."

"I do understand. I'd do the same thing if you got married to Quinn or someone else. Disappear. I just need you to verbalize why."

Did she mean that she'd be so pissed about Puck being married to someone else that she'd avoid him at all costs, because she'd want him to herself? Rachel set her teacup down and came to sit on her coffee table. Directly in front of Puck. She took his phone out of his hands and set it on the couch. His body was on high alert due to her proximity and her touch. He could even smell her shampoo and body wash.

"I need you to be honest with me, Noah."

"I'm generally honest with you, Rachel." His heart was beating out of his chest. If his lips weren't on hers in the next minute, he didn't know what he'd do.

"Do you have feelings for me beyond our-"

"Yes. For a long fucking time." She wanted honesty, didn't she? She gave a slight smile.

"God. This timing is so-" He couldn't take it anymore. He pulled Rachel into his lap and kissed her. And Rachel kissed back. It was a tongues thrashing, body groping kiss. And then Rachel pulled away. They both looked at each other, panting.

"He's your best friend." Rachel whispered.

"He's your husband." Because he still technically was. Shit, this was really terrible timing.

"Absolutely no one will approve of this. I don't even know what this is."

"Don't overthink it. I didn't come here to complicate your life."

"You over-complicated it when you called me and added me to your 'must answer' list." She smirked at him and tilted her head down to meet his lips again.

His sweatpants weren't the most resistant fabric and his erection was soon pressed against Rachel's leg. She pulled away from him again.

"Stop that." Puck said, and pulled her head back to his. A few more kisses, and she pulled away again.

"You stop that." She eyed his erection and Puck could tell she was curious.

"I can't stop it. You're sitting on my lap, kissing me. My wet dreams start like this."

"You dream about me often?" She had the nerve to sound surprised.

"Oh yeah. And you calling me Dr. Puckerman has created all kinds of new fantasies that my mind works with."

"Like what?"

"I'm not sharing unless you're down to do them."

"Fair enough. Let me know later. Sorry to leave you hanging like this. I'm just not ready to go all the way." He was disappointed, but he didn't show it. Puck completely understood anyway.

"Stop apologizing to me." Rachel rolled her eyes at his scolding tone.

"It's not that I don't want to have sex with you. You aren't the only one with fantasies, by the way. But it's too soon. And I don't want us to mess this up. I enjoy our friendship and I don't want that to be ruined by taking things too far."

"Understandable. And I agree. So I suggest I try to go to sleep, so I won't be tempted to taste your Berry." Rachel's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"I'm speechless. Goodnight." Rachel said, hitting the lights and taking her tea with her in the bedroom.

Puck awoke to a pillow falling off his head the next morning. He opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. Then he looked over and saw Rachel grinning at him.

"I've been screaming your name for the past 30 seconds." Rachel said. She was still hot with the bed head look she had going on. "Breakfast in or out?"

"In." Because he definitely wasn't ready to get up.

"How'd I know you were going to say that? Bacon and cheese omelets okay?"

"Real bacon?

"Turkey. And you'll never know the difference." As long as she didn't force him to drink that grassy looking drink, he'd trust her cooking. Puck got up to wash his face and brush his teeth. When he came back out, he realized there wasn't a TV in the living room.

"Do you not have a TV at all?" Puck asked her.

"My TV's in the bedroom. The other one is in the storage room." Rachel said lightly. Ah, it was Finn's TV. Puck wondered how and when Rachel got everything in that closet. He also wondered when Finn was planning to get his stuff. How incredibly awkward would that be.

"Can I watch TV in your room then?" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"It's not a forbidden forest. Of course you can! I'll bring in breakfast."

Puck sat on what he presumed to be Finn's side of the bed. Rachel's cell phone and alarm clock were on the other side, whereas there was nothing on the nightstand where he was sitting. He shrugged and turned on the TV. Flipping through the stations, he found that _Law and Order: SVU_ was on. There was always a freaking SVU marathon on. He wondered if Rachel had ever seen the show. When she came in the room, she paused at the door.

"What?"

"Seeing you on that side was just… different. And God, turn this show off!" So, it was Finn's side and she had seen Law and Order before.

"Should I move?"

"No, I should stop being ridiculous. Eat. I added some spinach, tomatoes, and mushrooms too."

"Are you trying to kill me with this healthy shit?"

"If you're asking if I'm trying to feed you food with nutritional value, especially after the junk you ate yesterday—then yes, I am trying to kill you with this healthy shit."

"Can't believe you curse now."

"Surprised you haven't said anything about it turning you on." Rachel and her teasing. Puck would show her before he left. It was inevitable.

"Hey, we can skip breakfast and I can skip right to eating out the berry patch if you wanna go there." Rachel slapped his arm, coughing with a mouthful of food. Puck patted her back, laughing at her astonished expression.

"I can't believe you can say things like that with a straight face."

"How long have you known me Berry? Trust me, there's far worse that can come out than that."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Puck was relieved for Lazy Sunday. Rachel had taken him to a billion and one tourist spots the day before- including Times Square. With it being three days before Christmas, tons of people were out shopping or stopping in the middle of walkways to take pictures.

So far, Lazy Sunday consisted of another one of Rachel's healthy, late-morning breakfasts. Gluten-free pancakes with fruit and yogurt. Not even any syrup! He had to admit it was good though. Whatever else Lazy Sunday involved, Puck hoped that more kissing or something wasn't included. So far, it was the second day that absolutely nothing happened. He wasn't going to make another move— the ball was in Rachel's court. It's not as if she didn't know how he felt. He'd been dropping berry innuendos left and right.

"Wanna play a board game?" Rachel asked after they ate.

"You don't know how to be lazy, do you?" She looked like she needed to be doing something productive at all times.

"I just don't want you to be bored."

"Bored would be sitting in my own apartment. Just being here with you is enough for me."

"That's sweet."

"Just the truth." Puck shrugged. "Let's watch movies."

_Movies=cuddling_. And if he at least got them to that point, maybe she'd be ready to take charge of the rest.

"Oh that's a good idea, but I'm pretty sure you won't want to watch any of my movies."

"Damn straight. Hudson's Xbox still here? I can log in with my Netflix."

"Noah, I don't want to use his things." Rachel said quietly.

"We can't watch movies on your laptop Rachel. But if it freaks you out, no big deal."

"I appreciate it Noah. I just—feel weird about it. If I was using it alone, maybe. But when you're here, I think all of his things should just stay in the closet. "

"When's he getting his things?"

"First of the year."

"How are you going to handle that?"

"Lots of therapy." She grinned at him. "You're gorgeous you know."

_Oh yeah Puckerman, you're still in the game. _

"Right back at cha, babe. Two hot Jews, lazing around on a Sunday. Fully dressed. That's unfortunate."

"It is, isn't it?" Before Rachel could continue, Puck's phone rang.

"It's Mercedes." he warned. Rachel did not look enthused. "Hello?"

Of course Mercedes would call on Sunday, since it was their regular day to hang out. They didn't talk about much and got off quicker than normal since Mercedes wasn't feeling well. But Rachel still looked pretty annoyed.

"What's wrong?" Puck asked her.

"Do you like her more than me?" Puck kind of wanted to tell her to shut the hell up, but he didn't know if Rachel was serious or not.

"I like both of you in absolutely different ways. I don't have to restrain myself around her, if you know what I mean."

"Why do you restrain yourself around me?"

"Stop playing games Rachel. You know how I feel and what I want to do with you. And you feel the same way, you're overthinking this. I'm not making a move until you do." Rachel frowned but didn't say anything. They ended up watching a movie that came on TV. Both laying on her bed together, but neither one making a move. They had lunch and went back to doing the same thing- watching TV. He _was_ getting bored then, so when he felt tired he just fell asleep.

It was dark out when he woke up and Rachel was snoring softly next to him. She looked so cute and he couldn't help but brush her hair out of her face.

"Noah." she said softly. "I don't want to resist anymore."

Was she sleeping? Puck put his lips on hers to find out. She was definitely awake, slipping her tongue into his mouth. He hovered above her, but soon rolled to his back so he could feel her pressed against him.

"I want to know what I've been missing." Rachel said in his ear while he was busy kissing her neck. Definitely one of the sexiest things he'd ever heard her say.

From that point, it was on. Clothes came off, piece by piece. Puck thought he'd be the one really putting in the work. But Rachel was a sex goddess. He had to wonder how the hell she seemed so experienced when she'd only been with one other person. Their bodies melted into each other and she met him with every thrust. It was the kind of sex you had with someone who knew how you rolled in bed. For them to be so well meshed the first time around was impressive.

"Holy fuck." was all Puck could say. Rachel rolled from on top of him and cuddled next to him. Then she froze.

"I just assumed you liked cuddling. Is this ok with you?"

"Duh Berry. But can we at least get under the covers?" Puck disposed of his condom in the wastebasket by the door and jumped under the covers next to Rachel. She rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

He was naked in Rachel's bed. Post-sex. FINALLY. Puck had only been waiting years for this to happen.

"Was that a bad idea?" Rachel asked him.

"Are you freaking out?" Puck knew she was about to kill his on top of the world mood in 3...2...1.

"Honestly? Yes."

"What can I do to help?" _Maybe another round would do the trick?_ He dare not say that aloud though.

"I'm going to try to regroup in the shower."

"Rachel, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let us go through with that."

"I asked for it. I don't regret it. Don't apologize, I don't mean to ruin this for you. Absolutely the best sex I've ever had. And that freaks me out. I just need a moment."

"Ok. Um, take your time." Her words about the best sex ever repeated in his mind. He couldn't help but be proud of himself.

As soon as the shower started running, he got up to get redressed and make her bed back up. Maybe if he'd put things back in place, she wouldn't be as freaked out.

_Maybe not._ Because at the same time that he realized he could hear Rachel crying in the shower, he heard the front door open and close.

"Rachel?" Finn called.

_Holy fucking shit_.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER. I really want to know what you guys think about this!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sooo... I've just been writing and posting and writing and posting. But thank you guys for giving me a reason to continue. Your reviews are awesome. And to think, this started as a one-shot ending with a Finchel marriage. :)  
**

**PS: The language may be a little excessive for some in this first part... it was kind of intense to write. Substitute the bad words for something cute or funny if it gets to you. **

* * *

_As soon as the shower started running, he got up to get redressed and make her bed back up. Maybe if he'd put things back in place, she wouldn't be as freaked out._

_Maybe not. Because at the same time that he realized he could hear Rachel crying in the shower, he heard the front door open and close._

_"Rachel?" Finn called._

_Holy fucking shit._

Puck froze in his spot, heart pounding. He always talked shit about people in scary movies who didn't run the hell away for danger. But when he'd look back on this moment, he'd remember how it was to be frozen in place.

"Crap. I should have called first. She's going to freak out when she gets out the shower. This was such a bad idea." Finn said to himself.

Puck was hyper-alert. He could hear Finn pacing back and forth, muttering to himself about how stupid this idea was. He could hear Rachel singing or talking or praying in the shower. He could also hear the blood thumping in his ear. He was so fucked.

When Rachel cut off the shower, Puck snapped out of his trance and activated survival mode full force. That fight or flight thing they talked about in science class was real. He had two options:

1: Go out and greet Finn like nothing happened. Or 2: Try to stay the fuck out of sight.

Option two was the most logical. After Rachel found out Finn was there, she'd promptly send him away. Puck dropped to his knees and tried to slip under the bed, but the bed was too low to the ground. To get to the closet, he'd have to pass by the open door. Guess he was stuck there. He just hoped Finn, who was still trying to talk things out to himself, would stay in the living room.

"Hey Rachel, it's me Finn." Finn yelled extra loud, probably so that Rachel could hear through the bathroom door.

_She was behind a closed door, not deaf. What an idiot._ Even in this survival mode, Puck still couldn't help but insult Finn.

"Is that supposed to be a joke? Because it's really not funny. Actually, it's very rude." Rachel snapped. She sounded pissed, and thought that Puck was playing around as Finn. This would only get worse. Puck almost just walked out of the bedroom to get the shitstorm started sooner than later.

"I'm sorry to show up like this but I really wanted to tal—"

"Stop being an asshole! It's not fucking funny!" Rachel screamed. Oh shit, she dropped an f-bomb. Rachel was livid.

"Rachel, I know that I shouldn't have come here but I love you and-"

"Noah, why are you doing this right now? It's really insens-FINN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Rachel stepped out of the bathroom into the hallway and must have seen Finn standing there. Puck had to imagine her shocked face.

"Noah?" Finn asked.

"What are you taking about?" Rachel was too smart to play dumb. It didn't even sound convincing.

"You just said 'Noah.' Why would you say that Rachel?"

"I didn't say that. Why are you even here, Finn? Why would you come here unannounced?"

"Because this is still my apartment too. Is Puckerman here?"

"Why would Noah Puckerman even be here Finn? And what's so important that you needed to fly back to New York without at least letting me know first?"

"Where is he?" Finn asked. Puck stood up and took a deep breath. He was caught, and he'd rather take it like a man instead of hiding out like a punk.

"Finn, get out! How dare you come back here just to insinuate that Puck is here? Is this what you came for?" Rachel yelled. She was playing her part well, but Puck knew the game was over. Finn knew from the moment she dropped Puck's name. Because there's no way in the world that would be normal otherwise.

"Rachel, move out of my way or I'm going to move you myself." Finn practically growled at her. Puck knew he was about to walk into the arms of trouble, but Finn wasn't going to talk to her like that. Empty threat or not.

"Ok, I'm here Hudson." Puck said from the bedroom door. He watched Finn's face go from zero to furious, and it was one time that Puck could honestly admit that he felt threatened by Finn.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Finn yelled.

"It's not what you think!" Rachel exclaimed. That was such a stupid statement. Every time someone said that, it was always a lie. Puck knew from his experience saying it. Usually it was exactly what the person was thinking, with a little more bullshit mixed in.

"Then what the fuck is this Rachel? You couldn't wait until the divorce was final before whoring around with Puckerman?" Rachel cringed at the accusation.

"Look man, nothing is going on." Puck tried to use a calm voice.

"Shut the fuck up!" Finn yelled, pointing at Puck. He shut up. Finn only had the right to share his emotions, and yell, and be furious. But Puck was only giving him a small window of tolerance before this was getting handled with fists.

"Finn, please calm down." Rachel cried.

"You're a fucking slut." His tone was so harsh that even Puck recoiled.

"HEY! Quit calling her out her name! Nothing fucking happened!" Puck yelled. Holding on by a thread was an understatement. Rachel was crumbling into pieces on the floor, but Finn wasn't done with her yet.

"You've probably been fucking him our entire marriage! What a fucking whore."

POW. Puck's fist connected with Finn's face. It was a punch he'd wanted to throw for the longest. Finn whimpered in pain, as Puck shook his hand to try to alleviate the pain. And then Finn charged into Puck, knocking the both of them on the ground, sliding into the bedroom. Finn had Puck pinned down, punching the shit out of him. He was fully concentrating on ducking and blocking Finn's punches, but could vaguely register Rachel screaming like a banshee in the background for them to cut it out.

Finn actually had a good hold on him, and Puck was actively trying to get from under him.

"You fucking bastard. You're just like your no-good dad. Piece of shit fucker." Finn punched the shit out of Puck, but that was one of the last hits before Puck hulked out and got from under Finn. He wrapped his hands around Finn's neck.

"Fuck you! And I did just fuck your wife too!" Puck said, gripping tighter. He wasn't expecting Rachel to tackle him from the right, knocking him off Finn.

"I will call the police if you two don't stop!" she screamed, phone in hand. Finn was coughing, trying to get air. Puck was leaning against the bed, tasting blood and feeling it drip from his nose. Finn looked bad himself, bruised and bloody.

"Get out Finn." Rachel's voice was menacing.

"I can't believe this Rachel. You're leaving me for him?" Finn sounded defeated.

"You must want some more." Puck made a move to get off the floor and give Finn part two, but the look Rachel shot him made him stay where he was.

"Finn, he has nothing to do with why we're dissolving our marriage. Can we please talk about this out there? This just blew way out of proportion and—"

"You want to try to do damage control. Fuck the both of you. I hope you two are really happy together. At least until he cheats on you or dumps you. Probably both. I'll be back to get my shit." Finn said.

"Call next time." Puck mumbled when he was out of the room. Finn walked out, leaving the apartment door wide open. Rachel stormed out the room and slammed the front door. She was crying again and Puck was feeling the emotional effects of the last 15 minutes too.

The secret was out the bag. The well-thought out disguised trip was now a disaster. The friend that Puck once had long ago was now officially gone- there was no coming back for him and Finn. He felt shitty now that they'd gotten caught. He didn't have a chance to dwell on how horrible he felt because Rachel's wails got louder and louder. And she actually started talking to herself. Puck got up and limped out to the door, where she was curled up against it, crying. It took every ounce of strength to pick her up and carry her to the bed. She looked so broken and distressed and he had to wonder how bad he fucked things up by agreeing to come out to New York. And he was supposed to be there until Wednesday. The calm of Lazy Sunday seemed a million days ago, compared to just a few hours earlier.

He pulled the covers back and laid Rachel down, covering her once she curled back up into a ball. He wasn't going to stay in the room with her. He'd rather wallow in self-disgust and anger all alone in the living room. She cried nonstop for hours. And just when he thought she was done, she cried some more. Finally around midnight, she was quiet. He definitely wasn't getting any sleep that night. Besides feeling like shit mentally and physically, he also didn't want Finn to come in and kill him in his sleep. He went to check on Rachel to make sure she hadn't drowned in her tears or something.

Her room was dark. He'd cut the lights off when he put her to bed. But her even breathing let him know she was still alive, but sleeping.

"I can't sleep." _Oh, she was awake._

"Me either. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry." she said at the same time. "I guess we should stop telling each other sorry and focus on the real apologies we'll have to make soon."

Crap. One day, he'd really need to apologize to Finn. And fuck, Mercedes would know soon if she didn't know already. This news would spread around Lima like fire. It'd only be a matter of time before his mother found out. Disappointing her, yet again, was the worst part. He thought he was through with all that.

"Crazy question, but do you have any alcohol?"

"Alcohol isn't going make anything better."

"Yeah, neither is crying. But it probably feels better to cry. And alcohol makes me feel better."

"Above the fridge." Rachel mumbled. "Bring the bottle."

The selection was slim- just a cheap bottle of vodka. When he walked back into the room, the light was on and Rachel was sitting up, checking her phone. She looked up at Puck and jumped off the bed.

"Your face!" she exclaimed. Puck turned around and looked in the mirror. Black and blue and bruised all over. The worst he'd ever looked after a fight.

"Where else hurts?" Rachel asked him.

"Everywhere. I'm fine though." The pain numbed his mental pain of how fucked up this situation was. "C'mon, get out the bed."

He sat down in the living room, sucking in air when he sat down. Hudson got him pretty good in the stomach. And Rachel charging at him didn't help the pain much.

For the first time the entire time he'd been there, Rachel right next to him on his couch bed. She'd always sat on the other couch or farther away. Something changed. Yeah they'd had sex, but the unspoken feelings had magnified. Because now, it really did feel like all they had were each other after this was all said and done.

"My dads are going to make me move back to Ohio." Rachel took the bottle out of Puck's hand, unscrewed the top, and drank from the bottle. Not even a sour face. She passed the bottle to Puck and he do the same.

It burned going down. And it tasted like rubbing alcohol. They sat there silently for a while, passing the bottle back and forth between them. Rachel was the first to speak.

"You know you're stuck with me now. I'll have no one else." Rachel said, not making eye contact with him. Puck tipped her head up to look at her.

"I don't mind taking the blame." _Where did that come from Puckerman?_ It was a dumb idea that he was absolutely serious about. Rachel just scoffed at him and took the bottle out of his hand. After taking a drink, she stood up and took off her robe. Completely naked underneath.

"Remind me why this is worth it."

Puck had seen plenty of naked girls and women before. Maybe at least 30 in person. But he was captivated and unable to move. Seeing all of Rachel in full light was something. She was perfect.

"We don't have to you know." It just came out of his mouth. Another remark that he meant, but didn't really mean at the same time. Rachel got on top of him anyway, and Puck instinctively wrapped his arms around her.

"Right here." Rachel pulled his shirt off. So they stayed there on the chair. Full light, no covers. It was like New York had an eerie quiet except for the sound of their lovemaking. It briefly crossed Puck's mind that Finn could walk into the door again for round 2, but he didn't care.

/\/\/\/\/\

"Wake up. We've got a full day." Rachel nudged Puck to wake him up.

"Can't move." Puck grumbled. His body was stiff and sore from his fight with Finn the night before. Finn tackling him to the ground and landing on top of him wasn't just a little thing.

"I will go without you. I need to get out of this apartment." Puck cracked an eye and saw Rachel was sitting up in bed with her arms crossed. She meant business.

Puck agreed, they should get out the house. He also figured some inevitable phone calls were coming their way. Maybe those should be handled out of the public eye. But whatever the lady wanted, he was going to do. Especially after last night's drama.

"Fine."

"Breakfast in or out?" She asked again this morning.

"Out."

They were showered, dressed, and out the house within an hour. Rachel chose a deli up the street for them to grab a bite to eat.

"You are going to scare the crap out of someone's child today." Puck's face was worse as the bruising set in.

"Should be fun." Puck shrugged. They were silent as they waited for their food to come to the table. Rachel's phone rang and they both looked at each other.

"So it begins." she said quietly, digging through her purse for the phone. She looked at the name, which Puck couldn't see, sighed and answered.

"Molly. I can't talk right now. Yes, it's true. And you guys made sure he got there? I can't tell you how sorry I am to drag you into this. Yes. Thank you, I appreciate it. Goodbye." Rachel sighed and put the phone on the table.

"Our mutual friend Molly. Finn slept at the apartment with her and her boyfriend last night. Tim took a cab with Finn to the airport. Finn wasn't scheduled to fly back until Wednesday. Carole had to buy his ticket back." Rachel said.

So Finn's parents knew. Only a matter of time until Kurt knew, if he didn't know already. From there, it would get to the entire glee club. Mercedes would curse him out, end their friendship, or probably both.

"How do you think it's going to get to your dads?" And how would it get to his mom? It was kind of pointless to question it, but he wondered how the word would travel.

"I don't really want to think about it." She unfolded the itinerary on the table. "It's Christmas Eve and everyone's going to be jolly and excited. I really just want to soak all this up. It's my first Christmas in New York."

"You would be a Christian Jew. But just for you we'll go all out." Only for Rachel.

Rachel took them on another whirlwind adventure around the city. Their last stop was the Rockefeller Center Plaza that evening to stand in a crowd of a million people to gaze at the huge Christmas tree. Being bumped around was almost worth it, because the tree was actually pretty cool. And looking down at Rachel, who had a face of pure wonder, was awesome in itself. Besides the initial call in the diner that morning, no one called Rachel. His phone hadn't gotten much action either. Just a text or two from Junior.

Rachel started taking pictures with her phone. While she was snapping away, Puck was able to take a picture of her. She looked happy. And he could find himself being happy too.

/\/\/\/\/\

Happy could last but so long. Rachel had him fooled to think that nobody called. Rachel just withheld the information that she'd turned her phone on silent and that her fathers had called her 17 times. Rachel let him know after they'd finished dinner back at the apartment.

"They're going to be the next ones to fly out here unannounced. You need to call them back." Puck said. He couldn't take Rachel's dads too!

"I should just go ahead and get this over, right?" Puck nodded. Rachel took a deep breath.

"I'm going to take this in my room. Be back." Rachel went into her room and closed the door. It was not 20 minutes before she was back out, looking unaffected.

"So?"

"Pissed. Disappointed. Ashamed. Embarrassed. I should know better. How could I ruin a friendship? Learn from mistakes. Continue to follow my heart. See me Friday, as they are taking an emergency trip up here to make sure I am not on drugs."

"Follow your heart? That's not a mixed signal at all. Are you ok?"

"I just want to fast forward to next year when this is all over and Finn's got a new girlfriend or and I'm with—I'm not the center of this chaos." He didn't miss her correcting herself.

"Sounds like a lot of therapy sessions needed." Puck smirked at her.

"What does this mean? What exactly is going to come of this? I'm technically still married."

"I technically live across on the opposite side of the country."

"For once in my life I don't want to make a plan for this. Can we wing it?" Rachel asked. Puck nodded—they'd have to wing it. What experience did he have with long-distance _whatever-this-was_. He pulled Rachel into his lap with a smirk.

"As apart of this visit, I think I need to give you a physical examination." Puck said seriously. Rachel snorted.

"You're a psychologist, Dr. Puckerman. You're only working with my mind here."

"Oh we'll see." Puck said, pressing his lips to hers. They didn't get far before Puck's phone rang. Seeing the "Mer" as he pulled his phone out of his pocket was enough for him to fumble and drop it.

"You can do it." Rachel coached. Puck slid her off him and he picked up the phone.

"Mercedes."

"NOAH PUCKERMAN! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!" Puck just shut up and took the earful he received. Trifling. Insensitive. Jerk. Jackass. Asshole. Bastard. Liar. Seriously, Mercedes hurled any and every insult she could think of at him.

"I don't even know if I can handle us being friends Puck. I'm truly disgusted." Mercedes said coldly. That actually hurt.

"There's a lot you don't know. And you've only heard one side, but if that's what you want good luck on your tour and shit. Bye. "

"Are you ok?" Rachel asked.

"Guess you're stuck with me now too." Puck said.

/\/\/\/\/\

Wednesday morning was awkward. Besides the whole Finn-busting-in-kicking-ass thing, Rachel and Puck had kind of lived in their own New York bubble. But now it was time for Puck to leave, and what was going to happen next?

"Do you want me to ride with you to the airport?" Rachel asked. She was watching him pack the rest of his things in his duffle bag. With it being the day after Christmas, he wanted to make sure he got to the airport in more than enough time.

"Are you going to hold my hand too?" Puck joked. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I just might."

"You stay. Take a bubble bath or whatever it is you girls do when you're alone."

"Well it looks like I'll be taking lots and lots of bubble baths." Rachel said. Puck could tell she was retreating back into her depressed shell. He could feel himself falling into a funk too. The last couple of days were heavy. Instead of trying to cover the shit up, maybe they just needed to let things run its course.

Rachel called him a cab when he was done, and they made small talk until the cab came. She walked him downstairs and hugged him tight before he got in the car.

"You'll call me when you get home?"

"Sure thing babe." Puck gave her a soft kiss on the lips. She frowned.

"I didn't think I'd be this sad over you leaving. Move here?" She joked. Puck laughed.

"I'm busy learning how to a pool empire across the country, princess. But you're more than welcome to come visit. Talk to you in a few hours."

More airport chaos. Another long flight. One more cab ride from the airport. Puck was back home in Cali. Even though he got a little sleep on the plane, he was ready to get in his bed and crash for the rest of the day. Maybe after a drink or two from his stash. Puck greeted his roommate upon returning to their apartment and went straight to his room. The door was still locked and everything looked in place, so that was comforting. Silent Bob didn't seem like the type to steal, but you could never know with these people. Puck stripped down to his boxers and got into the bed. Calling Rachel was the last thing he planned on doing before he shut his eyes.

"You made it?" she answered.

"This is the ghost of Noah Puckerman calling. We actually got into a plane crash, and your flight tracker app is broken." Puck teased. Rachel confessed that she tracked Puck's flight when he was coming in, so she probably knew as soon as he landed.

"Oh shut up. I'm glad you're back safely, with your asshole ways still intact."

"You act like you question my capabilities. Assholiness will always be a part of me."

"But not the biggest part of you. That's a little further down."

"Berry with the dirty talk! Just as I get in bed, perfect timing."

"No, I'm going to let you go. I'm glad you called to let me know you got home safely. Get some rest, we'll talk soon." Rachel said and they ended their call.

As soon as he got good and comfortable, his phone rang again. He popped one eye open to see MOM on the screen. He almost let it just go to voicemail, but he knew she'd keep calling.

"Hey ma."

"Hi Noah! I've booked the plane ticket for your sister and me. We'll be there in exactly a week. I need your address so I can find the closest hotel nearby." Phew. So she didn't know about the Rachel thing yet. Maybe she'd never find out!

"Yeah sure. I'll shoot you a text. You good? I'm about to catch some sleep."

"Doing okay, I'm off today so I had a chance to run a few errands. Your sister is developing an appetite like yours. I spent over $100 in the store today on groceries that will probably last for a week." Sarah probably did get her appetite from Puck. But at least when they ate a ton, he'd always make her go outside and play or run laps. He knew how brutal high school was going to be—he didn't want to get teased for being fat.

"Don't worry, that'll end soon if she keeps up this cheerleading kick." Puck said.

"Guess who I ran into at the grocery store." Rebecca said. It was too random and too innocent sounding. She definitely was going to drop a bomb.

"No clue." Puck played it cool, just in case he was wrong.

"Hiram, Rachel's dad. They're going up to visit her Friday. He also let me know my son just had a lovely time there with her as well." Puck thought to just hang up the phone right there and turn it off.

"Ma—"

"Don't interrupt. You and Finn have been friends for years, and yet you couldn't use your _big brain_ to think out how silly a random trip would be, while he's still technically married to Rachel? You and Rachel have been dancing around each other for years. But I swear common sense and patience is not your thing sometimes, Noah."

"I don't understand if you're fussing or approving." What was with their parents being so back-and-forth with their feelings regarding this situation?

"I'm saying that you picked an incredibly bad time to do something good." Puck could almost hear his mother smiling on the other end. "Finally getting a chance with your first love."

Tires screeched in his mind. Love? He liked Rachel. A whole lot. But he wasn't down for all that love foolishness. That was always a disaster. Look at Rachel and Finn.

"You just marinate on that son. And find a way to apologize to Finn. He deserves an sincere apology from you. I'll expect that to be accomplished by the time I see you next week."

* * *

**I feel bad for Finn... poor guy. Somehow I need to make things okay with him too. You guys certainly understand that, right? And Mercedes will get to speak her mind in person. And of course, we'll need to see how P & R fare with the long-distance whatever-they-are. Leave me your thoughts!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**hiya! here's the next update. I think the fic will be wrapping up soon within 2 more posts, but thanks so much everyone for reading/reviewing! Also, special thanks to everyone who let me know I am a time zone idiot! Completely mixed up the pacific/eastern time zones in a couple of chapters. Please forgive :) What'd you guys think of the first episode of season 4? I miss Puck... :)**

* * *

Puck's mom was arriving the next day and he had yet to attempt apologize to Finn. It was something he wanted to do without his mother breathing over his back, so he needed to accomplish it within the next 24 hours.

Rachel had spoken to Finn. She didn't share much about the conversation, saying that she would keep it between her and Finn. It kind of annoyed Puck that she was withholding information, but she asked him to trust her and gave a cute little wink to go along it. Rachel did drop the tidbit that Finn was way more angry with Puck than he was with her, even after she explained to Finn how irrational that was. Puck could see sense in it though. He had screwed both of Finn's major girlfriends. If the tables had been turned, Finn probably wouldn't have ever done something like that. At least not twice.

Puck had been having a secret pity-party past six days. He was his normal self externally, but internally he was tormented. What happened to that vow he made to never ruin another relationship? Yeah, Finn and Rachel were technically done, but it still wasn't an appropriate time to bang her. Now Finn absolutely hated him. Although Puck talked a lot of shit about the kid and hated him when it came to being with and marrying Rachel, Finn had been his friend for years. That was 99% likely gone forever.

Then there was Mercedes. She was away on her tour and they hadn't spoken since she called him in New York—not that that was much of a conversation anyway. The Sunday that just passed was lonely and his stomach missed the home cooked meal it was used to. A part of him was pissed with her though! As close as they'd gotten, and she up and takes Finn's side automatically. Not even giving him a chance to explain. Granted, he lied to her but her anger was a bit out of control.

Then there was the root of his pity-party. Ever since Rebecca Puckerman dropped that four-letter l-word, Puck felt like he'd been getting over a sucker punch. After kissing her and holding hands and being inside her, webcam and FaceTime conversations with Rachel were unsatisfactory. It was good to talk to her, and he liked seeing her on whatever screen they were talking over, but ain't nothing like the real thing. How exactly were they going to survive long-distance?

Rachel had hinted, in so many words, that she'd probably have to get herself off if she kept having dreams about him. So that meant she wasn't screwing anyone else, right? And if she wasn't, he wasn't supposed to, right? Truth was he didn't even want to screw anyone else. That's where things got complicated. Because he'd been horny, and the only person he wanted to have sex with was way across the country.

But there was no official proclamation that they were exclusive. Of course, they weren't—she was still married. Besides that, Rachel hadn't clearly stated that she wanted something concrete. In fact she said the opposite... to wing it. And he'd agreed when she was in his arms. But being in his chilly apartment (Silent Bob liked it like Antarctica and refused to use the heater, but Puck didn't complain because it kept the electric bill down) so far away made him want to stake a claim on what he desired. Puck was sure that having all these serious, emotional thoughts would make him grow a vagina. It was so unlike him. If only his mom hadn't dropped the l-word.

His phone rang and it was a Los Angeles area code. It kind of looked similar to the number of the deli. Puck wondered if he missed a shift and cursed under his breath.

"Puckerman." he answered.

"Technology is something, isn't it? Did it say I was calling from Cali?"

"Santana?" She got him good—probably using one of those phone number changer apps. She must have known there was absolutely no way he'd answer her call during this drama otherwise.

"Yes. Let's talk. And don't hang up on me Puckerman. It'll make you look like a pussy."

"What do you want Santana?"

"Puck, drop the defensiveness. I'm probably one of the _only_ people who come in peace. Well besides Rachel, she probably comes loud and obnoxiously." Puck couldn't help but grin. Santana was such an asshole. That was probably why he related to her so well.

"So you don't hate me too?"

"No, and there's several reasons for that. One, you've provided some good gossip that will last forever. Two, you allowed me win a bet about Rachel and Finn never getting back together."

"Santan—"

"Shut up and let me finish. The third and final reason for me not hating you is because I'm happy for you."

_Happy_. Was she serious?

"If anyone had to be with that talkative, annoying chick it should totally be you. If I was straight Puck, I would want you. You're a badasshole, but with just amount of compassion. And you're an amazing lay. I've watched you go from girl to Cheerio to cougar, only because I was tricking myself to think that I loved you. But skipping over my personal sexual discovery story, you just kind of fit Rachel. I can't understand it and I don't like to think too hard about it because I'll break out in hives, but it's always been obvious to me that you wanted her as much as Finn wants a girl who won't leave him for you."

"Always at least one zinger in there." Puck said.

"That's how I rolls. So how are you holding up in Cali being away from your smash buddy? Can you just tell me exactly how it happened when Finn caught her blowing you?"

"WHAT! That DID NOT happen!" What the hell was getting spread around?

"I'm just bullshitting. Finn came, you were there, fight happened. He talked about your dad, you told him you fucked Rachel. She cut the shit short and then Finn left." Did Finn really tell the story that accurately? He couldn't keep shit to himself! Minutes ago he was feeling remorseful, but now he was annoyed with Finn all over again.

"Hudson told the world I guess."

"Please. Finn told the bare minimum and even Kurt skimps on the details. Either Finn didn't expose the whole thing or they're keeping a little family secret."

"So how did you find—you spoke to Rachel!"

It made sense to him. Rachel had spoken to him earlier that day and she said that she was going to a late lunch with one of her classmates, but that he'd get a call later so stay by the phone. He thought she meant that she'd been calling him later, but Rachel apparently had a hand in this Santana thing too.

"I barged in on your girl this morning. She thought I was coming to fight her." Santana laughed. So this is what Rachel meant about having a bizarre day. She neatly skipped over the Santana part, and talked about other things.

"What'd you do to her?" Puck would be pissed if Santana went to be hateful to Rachel at her own residence.

"Talk. Practically become her friend is what I did. Let her know that Britt and I are behind this long-distance, true love romance drama you two have cooked up."

_The l-word again_. He remembered that she and Rachel became friendlier right before they graduated. Now Rachel had someone from back home that would kind of support her. Well, as much support as Santana could give, at least. Whatever the case, Puck kind of appreciated it.

"Oh. Thanks."

"Also heard that Weezy still isn't talking to you."

"Rachel willingly told you all this? Or did you threaten her?"

"Am I some savage to you?"

"You're a bitch, so not that much of a difference."

"I have to say I miss our back and forth sometimes. So, back to Mercedes... you didn't do anything with her, right?"

Fuck. Puck knew his track record was crap, but seriously! He did not screw around with EVERY girl he was alone with. You mess up a few times and people just hold on to it forever!

"Not at all."

"Didn't think so. Her and Sam are so lovey dovey. It makes me nauseous to watch them sometimes. Worse than Rachel and Finn were." Mercedes was all attitude, but when it came to Sam she was such a romantic. Puck could imagine how they'd been stuck to each other when Mercedes went home.

"Anyway. Don't worry about Mercedes. She'll come around soon. I'm sure of it."

"What else did you do?" Puck was instantly suspicious, even more than he'd been the entire call.

"I may or may not have sent her a text about forgiveness and Jesus." Oh, that was a sure way to get Mercedes on board. He wondered if Santana had a trick up her sleeve to make Finn come around. If Puck didn't feel obligated to straighten that out on his own, he'd ask for her help.

"Thanks again. I guess."

"Don't worry. I'll cash in an IOU at the perfect opportunity. Especially after I teach your girl the basics of webcam seduction."

Puck gulped. Knowing Santana, she was 100% serious. And knowing Rachel, she'd want to give an performance, even if it was just for the "experience." That was going to be an interesting friendship.

Thinking of friendship, Puck just went for it. He called Finn as soon as he got off with Santana, but was sent straight to voicemail. He tried again, same thing. It was a little annoying to be blatantly ignored, but Puck was sure he'd do the same thing if he was in Finn's shoes. He called again to leave a voicemail this time.

"Stop calling me asshole." Finn said and hung up. Puck didn't even expect him to answer. But boy, did he sound furious. But Puck didn't get to leave his voicemail. He tried one more time, and hopefully Finn would ignore again.

"Puckerman. Go to hell." Kurt's girly voice answered. Puck thought he heard Blaine's voice in the background, along with Finn's. Was he going to speak to the entire glee club today? Mr. Schue calling him popped into his mind. It could totally happen with Finn and Schuester's weird bromance.

"Why don't you just leave him alone!" Kurt yelled. "You've certainly done enough damage."

Kurt was cool and all and Puck got that he was standing up for his step-brother, but there was only so much of the sassing Puck was going to take from the guy.

"Are you going to continue or give Finn the phone?" Puck snapped.

"Oh you bet I'm going to continue—" Kurt's voice got farther and farther away.

"Puck I'm going to hang up now. Probably not a good idea to call again anytime soon." Blaine said and hung up. At least Blaine wasn't annoying about it. So, Puck wouldn't be able to talk to Finn while his secretary Kurt was around. Puck didn't have a Facebook, nor would he ever send an apology over social media anyway. Maybe an email? Nah. Still really lame.

"Look I know you fucking hate me. You probably will forever. I'm sorry I fucked shit up for you these past couple of years. I didn't deserve a friend like you. Just please don't blame Rachel for any of this." Puck sent in a text. It was his last resort. Not a full 30 seconds passed before he got a response.

"Fuck you."

Ok. That's as far as the Finn thing was going to get for right then. He tried.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Where are you going to take your mom and sister? I know Sarah is so excited about seeing her big brother." Rachel said. Puck was at the airport waiting for his mom and sister's flight to come in, so he called Rachel to pass the time.

"Doubt it. We saw each other during Thanksgiving. And I have no idea what they're going to do. I have the mind to rent them a car so they can do the touristy crap without me."

"That's nonsense. They're coming to spend time with you Noah."

"Yeah, like your dads just spent time with you." Rachel's dads did go up the Friday after Puck left. They'd only stayed for a weekend, but apparently it was intense. They were satisfied to know that Rachel was not on drugs though.

"I almost understand their concern now... December was way more dramatic than I intended it to be. The drug test did take things to another level though. You think your mom will still grill you about your time here?"

"Do you not remember my mom?"

"You're right, of course she will. Hope you don't get into too much trouble on account of me."

"You can't get in trouble if you don't live in the same household, let alone the same time zone. Besides, you're worth it princess."

"Aw, you're making me blush. You can be such a gentleman at times."

"Bleh."

"Ok. Badass gentleman."

"That's more like it babe."

"I think that can go unsaid from now on. You know my feelings on the matter of your badassness. Unless you make me mad."

"I haven't made you mad!"

"Not yet. But it's bound to happen at some point during this- this whole thing." Before Puck could say anything else, Rachel continued. "I can see why guys are so vague about their feelings all the time. It's easy."

"Yup." Yet, Puck realized that he preferred her with all the details she was known for.

Puck had to go soon after because his mother was calling, which meant they'd landed and he needed to go meet them. He saw them before they saw him. Puck spotted his sister first, and Sarah looked way older than she needed to. His mom was being nosy, paying attention to everyone else but herself. What was he going to do with those two loons for a week?

/\/\/\/\/\

To his surprise, his mom and sister being in town was going great. By day three, Rebecca had cleaned Puck's apartment from top to bottom. She hated the place, and since Puck refused to go anywhere better (because it'd be more expensive), she insisted on cleaning. And after she cleaned, she made Puck drive her to the store to buy a cheap but decent set of cookware and groceries.

"How do you eat?" Sarah asked him. Puck shrugged. Fast-food, working at the deli, Mercedes...

"You still look like you're in good shape even though you're eating so much crap." Rebecca half-scolded, half-complimented.

Good thing Silent Bob was gone every time Rebecca was over. She probably would have driven the quiet guy to scream. Besides, after the cleaning/cooking/freezing leftovers marathon was over, she didn't even go back to the apartment. Since Rebecca and Sarah had a hotel room, Puck had his nights to himself and he could keep up his nightly videochats with Rachel.

"So, what'd you all do today?" Rachel's excitement made it seem like she lived to hear how he was tortured by his mother and sister all day.

"They just had to see the Hollywood sign and other stupid crap. And Sarah thinks she saw one of those Kardashian trolls and freaked out. My mom needs to homeschool her."

"You being a protective big brother is cute."

"You're cute, Berry." Lately he'd been letting things like that slip. And even though he really, really meant them, it was unlike him to be so open.

"Puckerman, you sure know how to make a girl smile."

"I can make you do a lot of other things too."

"Switching gears because I cannot handle all that right now… has Rebecca had the talk with you yet?" The inevitable _"What's going on with you and Rachel and are you marrying her within next year?"_ talk.

"Thankfully no."

"Well if you need backup, I'm only a phone call away." Rachel didn't know what she was asking for.

In true Rebecca fashion, she brought up Rachel the next morning when Puck crashed their continental breakfast at the hotel, as he'd been doing the past couple days. She must have had his phone tapped or something.

"How is Rachel?" Rebecca asked. Both Sarah and Puck stopped eating and looked at each other. Sarah was being a brat and she hadn't given Puck any advanced warning about Rebecca's feelings on the matter. Sarah had always been a sounding board to their mother, even if the kid had no idea what her mom was talking about.

"Fine." He didn't know if his approach to this thing would be to overshare or undershare. He'd start with the latter.

"That's nice." Rebecca just kept on eating. Puck knew his mother well. That was only part one, and she moved on to part two when they were at a shopping mall.

"What a lovely bracelet, Noah! Have you sent Rachel anything yet? Flowers?" _Wait—he wasn't supposed to do all that, right?_ Stand your ground Puckerman.

"Ma. No. Rachel and I are just friends! Please don't push this."

"I'm going to push because Rachel is the only one of your girlfriends I liked."

"Let it go Rebecca." Puck warned.

"By next month, she should be free of Finn." _That soon?_ He and Rachel never got into any details of the divorce thing, including specific time that it takes. However, Batty Becca knew it all.

"I don't agree with marrying and divorcing so quickly, but I also don't think Hiram and Leroy should have goaded her like that. Poor girl. And so young to go through that. But when you realize you're not with the right person..."

Rebecca continued to soapbox about marriage and divorce, and how she felt after her divorce. Puck and Sarah just walked along with her, tuning her out until she directed a question at them.

"I think Rachel would appreciate a grand gesture. Even though you are just friends and she'll just be coming off a divorce. It'll show her that you really love—"

"I do not love—"

"Don't lie to my face Noah. It is disrespectful." Rebecca snapped. She did have this thing about lying to her face, but what the hell did she expect? He was not verbally admitting something he was denying himself.

"Mom. Please give Noah a break. He's being normal and nicer to us than he's ever been. Besides, I can't remember the last time that he's even told you he loved you out loud. He's definitely not going to confess his love for Rachel to you." Puck looked at his sister like she was an alien. Yeah she was in middle school now, but she was grown up sounding. Most importantly, she had a way of getting Rebecca off Puck's case. She didn't mention Rachel again until the morning Puck dropped them off at the airport to go back to Ohio.

"I'm so proud." Rebecca said, embracing him tightly. "Respect her. If you can't handle the distance, let her know now."

"Ma!" She snuck it in there so sneakily, Puck had to wonder who Rebecca was referring to for a second.

"I know, I know. Take care of yourself Noah. No drugs. No binge drinking. No sex without protection."

"Same conversation we had 5 months ago, but ok mother." Puck turned to his sister to say goodbye. "Stay away from boys, brat."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Back at his apartment it felt awfully lonely, even if he had to be to work in a few hours. He had a Wednesday night shift back at the deli... students were getting ready to start classes again so that meant the deli was in full swing. Puck decided to kill a few hours playing video games, but then his phone rang.

_Mercedes_.

"Puckerman." he answered.

"You didn't delete my number, did you?" She asked. She sounded almost sad about that.

"Should have."

"I'm sorry Puck. I shouldn't have said what I said, but I'm still furious with

you. How come you didn't tell me what was going on?"

"Look, let's just forget about that. How's the tour?" Hopefully Mercedes wouldn't pick up on the blatant avoidance.

"We'll talk about that after you tell me what's happening with you and Rachel

and how long it's been going on."

"I called her the Sunday after you brought apology dinner over. She was all sad and shit, so I talked to her."

"Talking that one time led to Finn catching you guys having sex?"

"That. Did. Not. Happen."

"Settle down. Just loop me in Puckerman." Puck told Mercedes a very watered down version, because she was making him feel like all he was good for was this gossip. Basically, he decided spur of the moment to fly to NY and crash at Rachel's. One night things got heated and they had sex.

"Well at least you got it out your system. Now, are you being good back in California?" Mercedes didn't get it. Which he wasn't setting it up for her to get it... but still. He kind of hoped she would badger him about it until he admitted that he lo—liked Rachel. Now this would be another big blow up a few months down the line.

"As good as I can be. My mom and sis were just here for a week, so they kept in line."

"Well that's good. I wish this whole thing didn't happen... I would have loved to see you before I left." She wished that she didn't get so mad or she wished he didn't sleep with Rachel?

"When will you be back?"

"I'll have a few breaks here and there, so I may go to Lima first. I'll be back home in March maybe."

Two months. He'd known about Mercedes tour for the longest, but he'd never thought about the amount of time she'd be gone. Even with the recent love-triangle fiasco, Mercedes was a staple in his Los Angeles life. After such a short time, everything about Puck's world was definitely shifting.


	8. Chapter 8

**Woohoo update. Sorry this took so long... this was very hard for me to put together. I still don't feel like it's the best... but it is what it is. :-/ SO... this is the LAST chapter, but I'm planning on doing an epilogue of sorts. Thank you for all your kind reviews. I really appreciate it.**

* * *

"Guess who I just talked to on Facebook chat." Puck detected a mood directed at him. Instead of guessing, he went around Rachel's question.

"I thought you were taking a Facebook leave of absence." Ever since school started back up for the spring semester, Rachel made a vow to only check Facebook on the weekends. And here it was, a Tuesday. "You should work on your discipline."

The expression that Puck wasn't sure of definitely turned into a scowl after that remark. She was mad about something.

"Mercedes. I spoke to Mercedes today."

FaceTime wasn't good for hiding _"oh, fuck"_ expressions. He had no idea what could have been discussed, but Rachel was obviously pissed about something.

"On a whim, I Facebook chatted Mercedes to see how her tour was going." Puck called bullshit in that one. He'd just told her about Mercedes' tour a few days ago. What did Rachel expect? It was a tour... Mercedes did backup every night. So Rachel may have asked about the tour, but that wasn't her only intention. He knew his—_the_ girl well.

"She thinks you haven't spoken to me since December. It's February." Rachel said. Gone was her angry face. She stonewalled him. With her even tone and calm facial expression, a lesser man would walk right into this trap.

"If I'm not mistaken, you wanted me to keep this from her."

"Yes, that was prior Finn walking in on us and everyone finding out that we were together." Rachel snapped.

"So we're together now?" Puck smirked. He knew it would just piss her off more, but he definitely liked the sound of that. _Together_.

"I didn't mean it like that." _Burn_. "And even if we were together, apparently you'd keep me a secret from everyone."

That was the kind of shit that made Puck hate relationships and having strings attached. This thing with Rachel wasn't even official, yet she was chewing his head off about stupid crap.

"Do you have nothing to say?" Rachel brought Puck out of his side thoughts.

"I didn't want us to be involved in anymore gossip then we already are. Mercedes is a friend but gossip is her kryptonite."

Rachel's face softened and he could tell she was a little embarrassed by her sudden anger.

"What's up with you? Are you ok?" Puck asked her.

"No. I had a terrible day. My professor and classmates criticized my performance piece. They said it was average and I need to branch out more. I lost $40. My future ex-mother-in-law sent me a snotty email about returning some of her cookware. The one day I get on Facebook, I find out that the guy I'm falling for doesn't admit to his closest female friend that even communicates with me. And I'm hormonal, horny, and well aware that I'm freaking said guy out right now. I have to call you back." Rachel said in one breath and hung up.

It was like Rachel circa sophomore year of high school all over again. The Mercedes freak out was forgiven, she'd had a rough day. He planned on giving her 10 minutes to compose herself, but she called him back before that.

"No FaceTime?" Puck asked when he answered.

"I don't want you to see me."

"Get out of here. If I can't hold you to make you feel better, the least I can do is give you a couple sexy looks." Puck said.

"Your smoldering looks will only make things worse. Sorry about the dramatic display just now."

"Sorry I didn't tell Mercedes. Was she mad when you told her?"

"Don't worry, I didn't tell her. I was able to backtrack the conversation."

"For the record you're not a girl I would keep as a secret." Puck said.

"Thanks. Sorry for the word vomit earlier. I was trying to grow out of that."

"Stop apologizing. I know you girls get really testy during this time of the month."

"I don't think you want to go there."

"Babe, you went there when you just got all Incredible Hulk angry."

"Remember that conversation we had about me thinking you were a badass until I got angry with you?"

"Crap. I've been demoted from badass to asshole." Puck joked. Rachel giggled.

"So what happened with the performance?" And their normal daily recap conversation began. All anger and distress forgotten. An hour later, Rachel began yawning incessantly in his ear.

"Go get some rest babe." Puck said. It was getting late for her and all her yawning was making him tired anyway.

"I guess I better get to bed. Have a goodnight Noah."

"You too."

"Ok. Talk to you to—"

"Hey Rach?" Puck interrupted. He'd been holding it back ever since she said her piece.

"Yeah?"

"Look at me." Puck activated his FaceTime and Rachel came up on screen. "I already fell for you."

Rachel gasped, then she stonewalled, then she giggled.

"Thank goodness. I let a little too much slip earlier... I hope I didn't pressure you to say that."

"It would have come out sooner or later."

"Knowing that makes this day worth it then. I still have no idea how we're going—"

"Day by day, remember?" Puck reminded. Cause now that feelings were out there in the open, he was feeling a little nervous about declarations and labels himself. They lived across the country—could they really pull this off?

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rachel called Puck early the next morning. Well, early his time: 6 a.m.

"You ok?" Puck answered. He ignored her first call, but not intentionally—he didn't know it was her. But when the phone rang right after the first call and he saw her name, he became alert enough to function.

"Yes. Uh... I did something stupid."

"Spit it out."

"Well I certainly hope you aren't this grumpy when you have to meet me at the airport tonight." Rachel snapped. Puck shot up in his bed.

"You're shitting me."

"I shit you not. If you're not up for a visit—"

"Of course I want you to visit but what the hell? What about school? What about-how do you just spur of the moment decides to fly across the country?"

"I know. It's incredibly reckless. This was such a bad idea." Rachel started freaking out to herself.

"Rachel. Rachel? RACHEL! What time does your flight get here?"

Also, how long was she staying? What was his work schedule for the rest of the week? What the hell was this sudden trip about? Those were all questions he wanted to ask her, but not until she calmed down.

"Seven your time."

"Ok. You're good. I'll see you at the airport."

"That's it?"

"Yup. I'm surprised but if I had to get a random visit, I'm stoked that it's you."

"I have a surprise for you too. I'll show you as soon as I see you."

"So that means the surprise is not lingerie?"

"No, but that could possibly be a different surprise. Go back to bed. I'll be in touch."

"Cool." Although he was wired about this sudden visit, it was still early enough for him to drop back to sleep instantly. He would have thought it was all a dream, but Rachel called back around 9. And from all the background noise, she was definitely in an airport.

"I'm sorry to keep waking you. I'm just calling to let you know I'm boarding in 45 minutes."

"Cool."

"I know you aren't as verbose as I am, but you aren't saying much about this."

"Do you want me to tell you not to come?"

"I want you to be honest. 100%." Ever since her whole marriage debacle with her fathers pretending to approve, Rachel needed pure honesty. She already told Puck, in so many words, that she relied on him to tell her the full truth even if it would hurt her feelings. So far, he could stick to that. No need to break the trend now.

"It's too early for me to process it still. But I'm glad you're coming. Really random but it's cool. Being with you in person will be a lot better than talking to you over a screen... and you're not the only one who's horny." Rachel giggled. "I only wish that you gave me some kind of warning. How long are you staying? I'm not even sure what my working schedule is, princess."

"I'll show how this whole visit came about when I get there, but my return flight is Sunday. And if you have to work, I figured I'd go occupy myself with all the touristy things that you hate doing anyway."

"Good plan. I guess I better get up now to clean my place up."

"Don't go out of you way Noah. I know I just sprung this on you 3 hours ago. I'll see you soon, ok? Should I take a cab to your house?"

"Shut up Berry. I'll see you at the airport. Seven right?"

"Yes Dr. Puckerman." Oh, she knew exactly what to say to him. "Thank you for being accommodating to this last minute appointment."

He was legit going to screw her brains out.

Puck laid around for another hour, then he got up and showered. His room wasn't in bad shape. A few things he needed to tidy up. And now he actually had to go wash his sheets and that meant a trip to the laundromat. Since Mercedes was gone, he couldn't wash his clothes at her house.

Puck went into the kitchen. Silent Bob was at the counter, drinking coffee in his boxers. The heat was off and the guy could still walk around in boxers. It was still technically winter, California or not.

"So, I've got a girl coming tonight and staying for the weekend." Puck mentioned. That meant no walking around in just boxers kid.

"Ok."

"And I'm gonna clean the kitchen up some. She kind of freaks out at messes." That meant to keep the kitchen clean.

"Cool."

That was one thing out of the way. He was almost sure that his roommate would probably vacate the premises anyway. Puck washed up the dishes, swept the floor, and cleaned out all the old crap in their fridge.

After that was done, he got dressed to go to the laundromat. Puck figured he might as well wash some of his clothes so they'd smell fresh for Rachel's visit.

The laundromat was around the corner, so he hopped in his truck with a trash bag full of clothes and laundry detergent. Even though the place was empty when he got there, he just piled everything in one washer to save time and money. If he got a few dingy white t-shirts in the end, whatever.

As the clothes spun in the washer, so did his mind. Rachel was coming. On a Wednesday. In the middle of the week when she had two other days of classes. She was OBSESSED with school, but she was missing it? Did it have to do with her performance the day before? He certainly didn't mind the visit, but it made him very curious about the suddenness.

Puck also thought about his feelings for Rachel. He finally admitted to himself that he was snowballing on the fast track to loving Rachel. Rachel _freaking_ Berry. Finn's future ex-wife. Maybe all that bad shit he did in his life created this payback plan for him. Make him lose his friend, make him fall in love with someone he could never be with for long.

He wished he had someone to talk him off his ledge. He couldn't talk to Mercedes. Junior and Puck's other friends were stupid about these things. And then it hit him.

"What?" She answered.

"Where do your loyalties lie?" Puck asked her.

"Between you and Rachel? She's closer in proximity to me, but she still annoys me a little. Friend or not."

"That's not bitchy at all."

"Hey, I tell her that shit to her face. 'Honesty policy' and whatnot."

"Don't tell her I called you, Santana." Yeah, he'd stooped that low.

"Oh I won't. Because I like this access to both sides of this freakish love story phenomenon. Now what are you calling about? I can't problem solve you getting someone else pregnant or some shit like that."

"Fuck you." Puck said and hung up. Santana took things way too far sometimes, and that was one of those moments.

She called back in five minutes and Puck answered reluctantly.

"Ok so that was bitchy. I apologize."

"Whatever. I just called to ask if you knew about Rachel coming here today."

"WHAT?"

"She'll get here around 7."

"She's missing class. For you!? No offense but—"

"None taken. It's the same thing I thought."

"Puck she loves you."

"Shut up Sant—"

"You shut up and listen. She. Loves. You. She told me. Now she's not going to up and tell you that because she doesn't want to rush things or scare you off, but she loves you. You need to figure out right now if you are going to be serious."

For Puck, being serious wasn't the problem. It was the freaking distance.

"I am serious. What do you think I should do?"

"Can't help you there Puckerman, because you do what you do so well. Rachel's Captain Honesty now and you know she'll want something genuine from you."

Santana had a point. And Puck was honestly, genuinely clueless about his next step.

"She'll also want sex. A little insider intel... she said she really loved to role play." Puck almost scoffed. He was well aware of that with the whole Dr. Puckerman thing.

"Thanks, but sex is actually not an area I need help with. Do you not remember your rides on the Puckzilla?"

"And now I'm a lesbian."

"Because I started denying you and weaning you off me. Duh."

"If there's ever a day when Britt and I aren't together anymore, maybe I'll come for another freak session."

"Unless I'm with Rachel, we can do that."

"Ah, you fell right into the trap! I just wanted to see if you'd be forward-thinking. Well, hats off to you Puckerman. Have a great week with your girl. I'll hear about it when she gets back."

"Whatever. Peace." Puck said and hung up.

What do you do if the girl you really dig flies to see you? Rachel was making a big gesture, so should he do something equally amazing? Maybe he'd greet her at the airport with his guitar and a song.

Nah... sounds like something you'd see on a cheesy musical television show.

Whatever. Puck wasn't going to stress over it. Something would come to him.

/\/\/\/\/\

He ended up getting her a bouquet of flowers and a bottle of wine that he got Junior to buy for him. The flowers weren't roses... that seemed too cliché. It was a bouquet of yellow, white, and pink flowers. Nice enough for $30.

"I am having a minor freak out that I'm in California." Rachel said once she put her seatbelt on. Their reunion was definitely one from the movies: Rachel's dramatic squeal, the run to each other, her hopping in his arms and him spinning her around.

"You seemed pretty stoked just now."

"Oh I am stoked. But I am literally across the country."

"Ok. Give me answers now." Puck said. Rachel dug around in her purse (which was like a suitcase in itself) and pulled out a folder.

"My marriage is officially dissolved." Rachel said. Puck glanced over at her—he was driving pretty fast, he couldn't sit and gawk—and she was smiling. Actually, cheesing.

"Does this mean that I don't have to feel guilty anymore about being around you?"

"Exactly." After a beat, she turned to him with a concerned look. "You felt guilty about this?"

"Hell no." Puck said seriously. "You?"

"I felt guilty for not feeling guilty. Now I'm in the clear and it's a good thing."

Puck hit a stoplight and looked at Rachel. Relaxed. Radiant. She was happy and he could tell. But he had to know.

"So what does this mean?"

"When I got the paperwork this morning from my dads, the first thing I thought about was showing you. I was going to send you a photo, but somehow I had plane tickets booked before I could stop myself. I sure we can figure something out while I'm here, but unless you oppose, let's just table that discussion for now." Rachel said. That was more than fine for him.

That evening consisted of Puck driving Rachel around on a quick tour of his spots. The pool company, the deli. Drive by on Mercedes' house, and then lastly ending up at his favorite takeout spot to grab some dinner. Rachel was tired from the long day of traveling, so she didn't mind grabbing something to eat and heading back to his apartment.

"Don't laugh at the dump." Puck warned.

"I think you take pride in 'the dump.' You've only told me not to insult your apartment three times. It's ok, your dump is my dump for the next couple days." Rachel said, following him up the stairs.

"Besides, I like it. It's authentic Puckerman." Rachel said after she crossed over the threshold. Puck set her bags down by the window of the front room and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked him.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked lamely. Rachel chuckled, setting the food down on the counter.

"I am incredibly hungry, but _one_ kiss is acceptable." Rachel said.

One kiss, five minutes, 10 steps to the bedroom later, Puck and Rachel stripped out of clothes and got right on his bed. Rachel wasn't talking, for once, but Puck could still hear her. Some kind of energy exchange was going on... the passion was on a level Puck couldn't even imagine. Rachel anticipated his next move and reciprocated with every thrust. And was it him or did she get more flexible? It was like they didn't even have sex together before.

"That made me want a cigarette." Rachel teased, resting her head on Puck's chest. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"I could get us some weed." Puck said, half-jokingly. He would like to see Rachel high, but the lecture he'd get about his secret stash wasn't even worth it. The stern look she gave him solidified it.

"I'm starving. But I can't move. And I really need to shower. I can't believe you wanted to have sex with me right off an airplane."

"I can't think of one scenario where I wouldn't want to have sex with you, Berry." Puck got up and grabbed his sweats. "I'll bring the food in here."

He gathered some bowls and the takeout boxes and called out to Rachel for her drink preference—water—then he went back to the room.

"Mmm. So good." Rachel must have been starving by the way she tore down on the food. Puck watched her with a smirk.

"Shut up. I haven't eaten this many carbs and soy sauce in a very long time." Rachel said.

"Pretty sure you're moaning louder over this food than you were 10 minutes ago on top of me." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I'm actually undecided on what's better at this point: sex with you or this food." Rachel's eyes sparkled with a challenge.

"You better go take your shower princess before you get yourself in trouble."

The rest of the visit was spent just like that. Relaxing and filling Rachel—with good food and him. At one point, it crossed his mind to feel like an ass about what he was doing. How he was screwing his ex-best friend's ex-wife. And how he was no doubt, in love with Rachel. But then he'd look at her sparkling eyes, or listen to her bubbly voice, or feel the weird energy exchange when they were connected to each other in the closest of ways and realize that some things were so right about this situation that there was no need to feel bad about it.

They ran into their only hiccup when Puck had to work Friday. Not only did he have to work Friday morning at the pool company, but he had to deliver for the deli that night. He didn't want to leave Rachel alone, but he couldn't call out of work on such short notice.

"I'll just explore by myself. And I'll just hang out here until you get off tonight. Besides we'll have a few hours before you go to your night job."

"I hate to leave you like this."

"Noah, it's quite alright. Honestly I just showed up here and I understand you have to work to support yourself. It makes me very proud to know that you have two jobs to make ends meet instead of relying on your mom or something." The last part sounded sort of bitter... she must have been referring to Hudson.

"You make it sound like I'm scraping pennies babe. I'm pretty well off. I've got 15K in the bank." Puck said. After all this time he never mentioned it to Rachel. He gave her the quick rundown of the story and Rachel's eyes were tearing up at the end. That was one reason he didn't tell her.

"So you're just going to sit on that?" Rachel asked when she finally regained composure.

"I guess." Puck said. "And we can't talk about this now. I'm about to walk out the door and you look ready to plan and discuss."

"I'm just saying... don't you want to have your own company? Why not enroll in some business classes?"

"I think this is probably why I never mentioned it to you. You'd try to make me do something smart and sensible with the money." Puck said, kissing Rachel and then grabbing his keys and cell phone.

"Please be careful today. Call me if you need anything."

"You forget I live in New York. I'll be ok. See you when you get off, honey." Rachel said with a grin.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Sunrise at the beach Noah Puckerman? When did you get so romantic?" Rachel asked him. It was early Saturday morning, and they were bundled in a blanket in the bed of his truck facing the beach. _Where the hell did that idea one from? _He had no freaking clue, but he woke up and wanted to watch the sunrise on the beach. And it was one of his best ideas ever.

"You bring the good things out of me." Puck said. Rachel looked up at him and then sat up.

"What?" He asked her.

"You really mean that, don't you?"

"Of course I mean that. I wouldn't be in California if it wasn't for you. I wouldn't be considering going back to school to learn about running a business. I wouldn't be inspired to watch the sun rise with a girl that I... I love."

Word vomit. _Shit_. Rachel looked terrified.

"Disregard that." Puck said, trying to do some damage control.

"Which part? The part about me apparently inspiring you to do things that you're capable of doing without my assistance in the first place? Or the part where you said you loved me and my heart exploded with happiness?" Rachel grinned and gave him a quick peck.

"We live thousands of miles apart." Puck said against her lips.

"I know."

"It pisses me off that I can't hold you when I want to."

"I know." Rachel said.

"Do you know how we're going to do this then? Since you know everything else?"

"Nope. I've planned and made lists for everything else, besides this situation. I quite enjoy the unknown of it all, though. One thing I do know is that I've loved you for a long time, no matter how strongly I've tried to hide it or suppress it."

"How long has it been?"

"I think it starts as far back as punching Joey Simmons because he poured sand in my hair when we were 8. If I had to think of something more recent and concrete, it'd be the day you got into your car accident. The day of my first attempt at a wedding." Rachel said. Puck slightly remembered her talking to him in the hospital bed while he was unconscious.

"I'm shit at relationships Rachel." Puck mumbled.

"I'm recently divorced from Finn. Pretty sure that trumps your previous bad relationships."

"Fuck." What was going to happen when everyone found out? He could care less, but he didn't want Rachel to be hurt in the long run.

"We won't keep it a secret, but let's not broadcast it, you know?" Rachel said, reading his mind.

"Trust me, I tried to fall off the glee map. And then Finn threw the punch heard around the world."

"A little history humor, Noah? You're so cute."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sunday was bittersweet. Rachel's flight wasn't until noon, so they had time to cuddle and get close before she left.

"I'm quite fond of the concrete jungle of New York, but the west coast is nice too. I can't wait to visit again." Rachel commented while they were wrapped in each other's arms.

"When will we see each other again? That's the part that's gonna blow." Puck asked.

"I don't know." Rachel sat up and looked at him. "If this is too much for you—"

"Shut up."

"I'm serious Noah. I will totally understand if you can't do it. This is one of the most unsure, scary things I've ever gotten myself into. I know you have needs and—"

"Shut up."

"Let me finish."

"_No_. I just need you to believe in me. Be my girl?"

"I believed in you all along. And yes, I'll be your girlfriend."

Dropping her back off to the airport sucked, but Puck couldn't find any room to be sad. Rachel Berry was officially his—again. He didn't care about the backlash they'd get. Fuck anyone who had something negative to say, anyway.


	9. Epilogue

**The last chapter! And it's super long... I guess it was hard to let it go :) Hope you guys enjoyed this fic. Thank you for all your kind reviews! 3**

* * *

Puck was flying back to Ohio for the first time since Thanksgiving. That was a whole seven months ago.

He would have avoided Ohio altogether, especially during the summertime, but that's where the wedding was. Schue and Pillsbury were finally tying the knot and all the Gleeks were expected to be there. Not only because it was Schue—the man did make all of them national champions, after all—but because someone just had organize a special medley/tribute to their former teacher and guidance counselor.

"You better keep your girlfriend in check, Puck." Mercedes mumbled. She'd been quiet the whole flight, flipping through her magazine and listening to something loud and wailing through her headphones. But after the pilot announced they'd be landing in a few minutes, she decided to speak up. Puck eyed his friend, wondering what complaint she had about Rachel now.

If Puck thought things would have gotten easier when Mercedes actually found out he and Rachel were dating, he was sadly mistaken. It might have been better if Mercedes found out before she and Rachel were both back in LA at the same time (Rachel came back in March for her spring break, conveniently during the time Mercedes had her break from the tour), but now Mercedes at least accepted and acknowledged the relationship. However, she'd taken this strange mother bear attachment to Puck and treated Rachel like she was the one with the bad relationship history.

Mercedes' subtle jabs didn't faze Rachel a bit. Rachel just fought back on another level—Mercedes' singing. Puck realized soon that their beef had little to do with Mercedes' objection to the former Finn-Rachel-Puck love triangle. It was a diva and talent thing. He learned that week in March that the farther he could keep the two girls away from one another, the more peaceful things would be.

_It's hard out there for a pimp_.

"Look, I don't want to do this glee sing-a-long reunion crap any more than you do."

"I don't mind doing it—my career is singing. What gives her the right to organize the performance?"

"You know you sound crazy, right? She was the glee captain while we were there, Benz. The current glee captain asked Rachel to do it. If you want it so bad, why didn't you let Rachel know you wanted to help?" Mercedes rolled her eyes at him, but didn't say anything.

"I'm going to have a lot of other shit going on this weekend, so having you and Rachel clawing each other's eyes out is not something I want to deal with." Puck continued. Seeing Finn for the first time since he showed up at the apartment. Seeing the rest of the glee kids since he left Ohio. Seeing Rachel's dads since everything went down— they also wanted to have dinner that evening with him and his mom. That was a lot on Puck's plate and he was on edge about it.

_But_ he was seeing Rachel for the first time in 3 months. That was definitely worth all the drama. They had already planned three concrete times they'd have the opportunity to have sex—it was a bit harder to hook up with parents around.

"Has she at least come up with a game plan?" Mercedes asked.

"Huh? Oh for the glee crap... we're meeting tomorrow morning at the school. You know that." Puck was glad Mercedes distracted him from thinking about a naked Rachel.

"Yes, we only received 8 emails and 30 text messages about that. I'm talking about you two. This will be a pretty big appearance. The last wedding we were all at together was Rachel and Finn's."

"Thanks, Captain Obvious. We hadn't thought about how incredibly awkward it will be. Not once."

"I'm just saying. What if one of our old teachers come up and ask Rachel about married life? I'm not sure what you're going to say to people."

"That it's none of their fucking business, maybe?" Puck said. He and Rachel had discussed it several times. He went as far as opting not to attend the wedding to save Rachel the headache.

"Absolutely not." Rachel had responded to that suggestion.

So far, the gameplan was to arrive in a group with Santana and Brittany. A double dating group, unfortunately, but a group nonetheless. Rachel was anticipating that the initial shock would wear off during the glee rehearsal the next morning anyway.

The good thing was that Finn was in the wedding—of course. He was Schue's boy wonder. And because Finn was back in Lima, apparently the giant and the teacher hung out often. Not an awkward bromance at all.

"I just don't want you to lose your head this weekend, Puck. If you think I was hell to deal with when I found out about you and Rachel, wait until you see Kurt. Even when you see Finn. Our glee club—we were kind of like a family. Dysfunctional, yes. But you and Rachel and Finn have had these intense moments and sides have been chosen. Lines have been drawn."

As much as Puck hated it, Mercedes was right. And it sucked because the last time there was a major glee crisis, it involved him in another triangle: with Finn and Quinn. And Beth, wherever she was. Even though there was a baby involved in crisis number one, this one seemed more shattering. Maybe cause they weren't together for Mr. Schue to make them sing kumbaya together.

"Whose side are you on?"

"That shouldn't even be a question. I have my own issues with your girl, and I think you could have kept your parts in your pants a little longer, but it is what it is. You're still one of my best friends and I'm so glad we've gotten closer over the past year. I will do my best to keep things diplomatic. But that's only for your sake."

"You gotta get over the Rachel thing, Benz."

"You gotta stop calling me Benz before I run you over in one." Mercedes said, grinning. Puck knew she secretly liked his name of endearment.

"How do you and Sam get it on when you're at your parents' house?" Because yes, even if it was in the back of his mind, he was still thinking about Rachel naked.

"Quietly." Mercedes replied with a smirk, turning off her electronics as the pilot instructed.

They flew into Columbus, and Mercedes' dad was waiting to pick them up from there. Puck wasn't crazy about dads, but because he wasn't dating Mercedes (Well, anymore. Dr. Jones didn't know about the days they dated in high school), her dad didn't think he was a threat.

When Dr. Jones finally pulled up in front of his house two hours later, Puck saw a familiar little Prius in his driveway. Mercedes let out an audible groan when she noticed.

"Well just tell your mom I said hello. I won't go in." Mercedes said. Puck chuckled and subtly pulled on a strand of her hair. It was his own personal way to annoy her after she'd done something to piss him off.

"Sure thing. Thanks for the lift Dr. Jones." Puck said. He got his bags out the trunk and saw Rachel and Sarah standing on the porch waiting for him when he looked up. Rachel was holding onto the banister, probably restraining herself from running to him. Sarah just looked back and forth between Puck and Rachel with a sly grin.

"Noah!" Rachel squealed when Puck reached the bottom of the front steps.

"Sup babe! Miss me?" Puck asked. He dropped his bags and Rachel jumped into his arms, giggling and kissing him. He put her down and glanced at his sister.

"What up brat?" Puck asked.

"I'm going down to Amy's house. What time can I come back?" Sarah asked. Puck looked at her, wondering if she meant what he thought she meant.

"I know you guys probably want to talk about... stuff." Sarah said with a smirk. His baby sis was giving an opportunity to have sex. He didn't know whether to thank her or worry that she knew too much about sex already.

"An hour." Puck said.

"Uh. Two." Rachel said under her breath. Both Sarah and Puck shot her a Puckerman smirk.

"Ma will be home in three hours, so lock it up lovebirds. I'll be back at 6." Sarah said and started walking away. Puck picked up his bags and followed Rachel into his house.

"What grade is Sarah in?"

"6th or 7th. Kids grow up too fast these days." Puck locked the front door and led the way upstairs.

"Speaking of growing up, we get to celebrate your birthday while you're here too."

The big 1-9. The wedding was Saturday, and Puck's birthday was Sunday. He was on Ohio for a week, and not flying back until the following Thursday.

"I need to be 21 already." Puck grumbled, setting his bags down on his bedroom floor.

"Don't rush to get older. You—"

"Are we really going to talk right now?"

"God, no." Rachel said, pulling her sundress off in one move. Goodness.

"Come do me." Rachel said, crawling onto Puck's bed. Over the past 4 months, she'd gotten saucier. No doubt influenced by Santana, but it was still genuinely Rachel.

She was so gorgeous, hair fanned on his bed. He could tell she'd gotten a little tan from sunbathing in her backyard all week—she was in Lima for a 3 week visit. She told him that she'd gotten her hair trimmed and highlighted. The picture she sent after leaving the salon didn't do her justice. She was smoking in person.

"I love you." Puck said. Rachel's eyes softened.

"I love you too. Now stop ogling and come do something about this naked chick in your bed."

He did something alright. Sarah was right on time and back within two hours. They'd gotten two rounds in and were sated, for that moment. Puck wanted to order a pizza, but Rachel reminded him of dinner with her parents, so they went downstairs to watch a movie instead. Rachel fell asleep, so Puck was up alone watching it when his sister returned. She looked surprised to see them downstairs.

"Did you guys even do anything?" Sarah asked. Both of them had put their clothes from before... not like Rachel had a choice in the matter.

"What were we supposed to do?" Puck asked her.

"I don't know why you're acting so shocked. Do you not remember all the girls you screwed while bribing me to stay in my room? I know about sex. You taught me."

"That sounds gross. Don't ever say that crap again." Puck said seriously.

"Ah big bro. I actually kind of missed you."

"Same here sis. We'll catch up tonight." If he was honest, he felt a little pang for being so far from his sister. Even though they got on each other's nerves, they were there for each other regardless of the age gap.

"You're adorable with your sister. She's an incredibly smart girl." Rachel said sleepily once Sarah went upstairs.

"You're adorable." Puck said. Rachel wrapped her arms around him tighter.

"I'm going to have a hard time letting you go when it's time to leave." Rachel said. He knew what she meant.

"We'll have everyday together. Besides when you leave tonight, I'll be coming to your house."

"Oh my goodness!" Rachel jumped up, looking frantic. "I need to be home prepping for dinner. My dads have probably been calling me forever now!"

Rachel ran upstairs before Puck could say anything and came back down with the phone to her ear. She gave Puck a kiss and ran out the door.

His mom was home soon after. He and Rebecca did a quick catch up session, then the both of them went to get dressed for the evening. Sarah was having one of her friends come over for a sleepover, which was why she wasn't coming.

"No boys." Puck warned his sister before they left.

"Right." Sarah said.

"You look great ma. Are you doing another crazy diet?" Puck asked her when they got into the car.

"I'm eating better and working out with your sister, remember? She is quite the little cheer dictator."

"Good for you, ma."

"You look like you're hitting the gym as well son. So buff and handsome. For Rachel perhaps?"

Because of Rachel. The gym was Puck's outlet when he felt mind-cripplingly horny. Which was daily when his girlfriend across the country. He talked some chick into giving him a discounted membership for 6 months. Even if he wasn't laying it down, he still got by with his Puckerman charm.

"Cut it out." Puck warned his mother.

"I am just absolutely excited to see the two of you together. I have the picture of you and Rachel at the beach as my phone's screensaver." Rebecca gushed. Puck grabbed his mom's phone from the car cup holder and groaned. His girlfriend was awesome, but then she did silly things like send his mom a picture of them.

"She's a traitor."

"Rachel just knows I like to see my son happy. Now, are you ready to meet the dads?"

"We've known the Berrys forever, ma. No big deal."

"It's ok to be nervous. I'm your mother, and I can tell."

"Can we stop talking about this?" Puck said. Rebecca stayed silent but wore a grin on her face the entire ride.

Once again, Rachel met Puck outside when they pulled up. She had on a long, flowing yellow dress. It took everything for Puck to not drop his mouth open or let a profanity slip out. But Rachel looked fucking gorgeous and—

"She has really grown out of that awkward phase. She looks like a supermodel." Rebecca said to him before they stepped out of the car. Normally he'd tell his mom to hush, but she was so right. Rachel looked like a supermodel.

"Hi guys!" Rachel greeted from the front steps.

"Rachel, you look so pretty and so grown up. New York must be treating you well." Rebecca said, hugging Rachel first.

"Oh I love it. It's everything I've ever wanted in a place to live." Rachel said. Rebecca walked in before the couple, which gave Rachel a chance to wink at Puck and him to grab her butt without anyone noticing.

Dads Berry greeted him like they didn't hate him, so Puck took that as a good sign.

"Come on in you two. Rebecca, you look lovely." Leroy commented. The complementing went back and forth, which gave Rachel and Puck enough time to eye each other. He didn't look as impressive as she did, but he cleaned up well with his gray slacks and navy button down.

"Ahem." Hiram cleared his throat. So, they got caught eyefucking each other. Oops. Rachel flashed a brilliant smile at her fathers, and like magic their slight scowls were smiles again.

"I really hope you like the meal everyone." Rachel said. She sat next to Puck, who sat next to Rebecca.

"Is there meat on the menu?" Puck mumbled. Rachel had just gone through a summer cleanse diet plan she made up. Apparently she was off it now, but you could never tell.

"We are carnivores, Noah. I'm not sure how Rach became the bean sprout of the family." Hiram said.

"Now daddies, I've always been accommodating to your stomachs. I now understand that you guys don't want to add years onto your lives by being healthier." Rachel said, and with a smirk at that. She'd been hanging around Puck too much.

Dinner was pretty good. The adults drank wine while Puck and Rachel sipped on sparking water. They kept their hands above the table, but Rachel was rubbing her leg against him in ways that made him want to forget their parents were at the table.

"So Noah, Rachel tells us you're staring school in the fall." Hiram started.

"Yes sir. It's just a community college, but I want to get my Associates in business." Puck said. Rebecca rubbed his back supportively.

"Community college is a fine start, son." She said proudly.

Whatever. What started as Rachel's idea turned into something Puck didn't mind doing. Not the school part, but actually getting a degree. Maybe if he liked it, he'd go back for more, but that was a stretch.

"So pools? I heard you had quite a lot of business here in Lima." Leroy said. Something about his tone set off warning bells. They didn't know about the cougars, did they?

"You never came to us with one of those special offer flyers. But I guess two men weren't your type to help out." Hiram said, eyes sparking like Rachel's when she was up to know good. So, they knew and were teasing him about it. Creepy.

"Nah. I knew you two guys could handle it all on your own. Now in LA, the pools are massive. I would never clean a pool alone." _I would never hook up with another cougar, at least while dating your daughter Mr. Berrys. _

"Can we toast to Rachel?" Rebecca blurted out, holding up her wine glass.

"Hiram, Leroy. You two have raised such an amazing, brilliant, and incredible young woman. She singlehandedly got my son to do things he always believed he couldn't."

"Ma—this is unnecessary." _And embarrassing_.

"I really want to thank you for believing in Noah, Rachel. You and I are two of the few people who do." Rebecca said.

"Rachel has always seen inspiration in everyone and any situation. Cheers to you, honey." Leroy said. Rachel looked embarrassed, but graciously accepted her compliments.

"On that note, let's address the elephant in the room. How exactly do you two plan on showing up to that wedding Saturday as a couple?" Hiram asked.

"It's not going to be very polite to Finn." Leroy added.

"I agree." Rebecca said. "And you don't want to draw attention from your teachers on their special day, even if it is some high school divorce drama."

Puck eyed his mother. Rachel probably didn't take the "high school divorce drama" line too well, but she kept an even expression.

"How long are we going to have to hide because of a mistake I made out of high school? Our true friends will understand. And those who are really there to support the Schuester nuptials will not do anything to cause problems. It's as simple as that. I'm not there to entertain foolishness. I'm there to give my

former teacher and guidance counselor my best wishes and deliver a performance. Anyone that still doesn't understand that that my marriage with Finn is over can address me personally, before or after the wedding." Rachel snapped.

"Easy there killer." Puck said, unconsciously draping his arm behind Rachel's chair. He let his thumb lightly stoke her bare shoulder, hopefully bringing her down a notch.

"Daddy, you told me that you can't help who you fall in love with. And I hate that it's going to seem like I intentionally created this love triangle. I can only imagine how it will cut me when I see Finn's upset expression. But I cannot help it. _I love Noah_. Please excuse me." Rachel continued, then popped up from the table. Puck, Rebecca, Hiram, and Leroy looked at each other.

Rachel wasn't as in control of her feelings about Saturday as Puck thought she was. He was scared shitless. Not because the glee kids would hate him. That was no big deal. He was honestly nervous about seeing Finn. Because realistically, if the shoe was on the other foot, Puck was beating Finn's ass as

soon as he walked on the lawn (it was an outdoor wedding) with Rachel.

"Noah, please do the honors." Hiram said, motioning towards the stairs Rachel ran up. Puck wasn't expecting these kinds of dramatics at dinner. He stood up and started walking towards the staircase then he stopped.

"I love her too. You know, just in case it wasn't clear." Puck mumbled, to no one in particular and headed upstairs to find Rachel.

"Well, they'll rack up some frequent flyer miles at least." Puck heard one Rachel's dads say.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"We are going to act natural. No displays of affection, if we can manage it." Rachel said. Puck smirked at the "if we can manage it" part. She couldn't keep her hands off of him as much as he couldn't keep his hands off of her.

They were sitting outside McKinley and were the first ones there, of course. Rachel offered to drive him up since his truck was back home in LA.

"What are the other ground rules?" Puck asked. Rachel was supposed to have an entire list, but after giving the first one she just stopped talking.

"I'm so nervous." She blurted out. He leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Noah! You already broke the first rule!" Rachel screeched. A pissed off Berry was one of his favorites. He pulled her to him and kissed her lips. Not one to resist, Rachel wholeheartedly joined in. They didn't stop until they heard a car horn. They jumped away from each other with wide eyes.

"You are despicable." Rachel mumbled. The car in question was Sam's. Puck glanced around Sam's head and saw Mercedes steaming.

"Crap." Puck said. He could just imagine the tongue-lashing he'd get.

"So embarrassing. Stay away from me on the inside." Rachel snapped. She was pissed at him too.

"I'm not going to be punished for kissing MY gorgeous girlfriend by either of you. End of story." Puck said. Rachel seemed to soften at the compliment, but she still stonewalled him.

They waited until the current Glee captain, Marley, arrived before getting out. Being in the presence of new school Gleeks and old school Gleeks was crazy, so was being at McKinley. It was like his life California was a million light years away from the twilight zone he was currently in.

Soon, Rachel was engrossed with song selection choices in the choir room. They didn't even have the option to sit next to each other, thankfully. Puck took a seat in the back of the choir room in his old seat, on the other side of Sam.

He and Sam were ok. Sam knew about the Rachel thing, as Mercedes' boyfriend, and didn't appear to harbor any ill feelings toward either of them. In fact, he engaged Puck in conversations about the most recent year of glee. Mercedes was quiet, glaring back and forth at Puck and Rachel.

"Let it go Mercedes." Puck said around Sam. Mercedes narrowed her eyes at him.

"I can't keep things diplomatic if you're going to be flaunting your relationship. What if it wasn't us that pulled up?" Mercedes said in a lower voice, as more new school Gleeks walked in.

"I'm going to be good now. Chill out." Puck said. Rachel glanced up at him from her conversation, but then quickly turned her attention back.

The old school Gleeks came in soon after. Artie, Tina, and Mike. Santana and Brittany. Blaine. Quinn.

They all greeted everyone, even Puck and Rachel, like old times. Puck was still on edge though, because Finn and Kurt were still missing.

"Hi everyone! So it's a quarter after 10. I don't want to eat up too much of your day, so should we get started or wait for everyone who's missing?" Rachel asked. She looked confident and cheerful addressing the group, but Puck could tell she was nervous by the way she was drumming her fingers on her leg.

"Maybe we could do introductions, since we have 2 generations of glee clubbers here?" Marley suggested. Rachel nodded enthusiastically.

"I'm Marley. I'm the current glee captain, and I'll be a junior next year."

"Hi everyone, I'm Rachel. I'm a former glee co-captain, and just finished my freshman year at NYADA." Rachel said. She looked to some kid in the front row to go next.

"Hi, I'm Finn." Finn walked through the door. "And I'm late. Sorry about that. I was also a co-captain with Rachel. And currently semi-director of the New Directions."

The new Gleeks laughed familiarly. Puck didn't realize until that moment, but of course all the hanging out with Schue would mean that Finn was also working with the glee club.

"It's so awesome to be in the same room as you two. Your duets for completions were so rock solid." Marley gushed. A total Rachel/Finn fan, but then reality set in and she seemed embarrassed. Rachel and Finn shared an awkward, but polite smile and then Finn took a seat by Quinn.

Kurt walked in soon after and the stupid meet and greet went around the room.

"I'm Puck." was all Puck said for his introduction, even though everyone at least gave an update on what they're doing currently or next. Rachel looked at him with a slight frown. Puck felt other eyes on him, watching this subtle interaction. The situation was borderline unbearable.

"Ok, so what are we singing?" Tina asked when the intros were finally over. The suggestions were all over the board.

"_Endless Love_."

"_Faithfully_."

"_Lucky_."

"_Marry You_."

"Brit, we already did that at a wedding." Santana reminded.

"I have a suggestion. Will and Emma—" Finn started.

"First name basis? Impressive." Santana deadpanned. Everyone laughed, even Finn a little. He stood up and addressed the room.

"Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury like 80s love songs. The cheesier, the better. You know _Lovesong_ by The Cure... we organize a nice arrangement, give it some New and Old Directions charm—" Finn paused for laughter. Puck wanted to roll his eyes at the joke. He would have done it in the past, but he figured someone would take it way too seriously.

"Love it." Marley said. Everyone else agreed. Puck couldn't deny that it was the perfect choice. Upbeat, with room for a New Directions spin on it. One thing down, actually rehearsing it to go.

"I like the idea. But there's too much vocal talent in this for the Cure's version. We need to slow it down, Adele-style." Mercedes said. Puck groaned. Anything Adele-style was going to be over the top. Mercedes rolled her eyes at him, knowing that Puck wasn't a big fan of the songstress. However, he was a fan of making his girlfriend happy and her eyes lit up at Mercedes' suggestion.

"We can do mini-duets. The harmonizing capabilities are perfect." Rachel gushed.

"As much as I hate myself for saying this, we could use Puckerman's skills on the guitar to add a little oomph." Kurt said. Everyone looked at Puck. Puck's first thought was to tell Kurt to get the stick out of his ass, even if he liked how it felt.

"Noah, you didn't bring your guitar, did you?" Rachel asked. The room got silent as the couple addressed one another.

"Nah. I do have a spare at the house. It should be good to go, but I'm not sure if I can learn it in a few minutes." Puck said.

"Artie, do you think you can find Noah some sheet music?" Rachel asked. She had a vision in mind, and nothing was going to interfere with that.

"On it!"

"Look, we want this to be awesome for Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury. We're in Lima, so there's nothing pressing we have to do here anyway. Let's devote the time and get this done. Come on Puckerman, let's go get your guitar." Quinn said.

"Can you please bring some snacks?" Sam whined.

"Eating and singing, not good." Rachel said, sounding a lot like her high school self.

"Here's $20." Finn said to Quinn, fishing in his pocket for his wallet.

"We got it, right Puck?" Quinn said. Puck shrugged.

"Whatever. Let's jet." Puck said. He shot a wink at Rachel, that Finn unfortunately was in the way to intercept, and walked out the classroom.

Once he got in the hallway, he could breathe a little easier.

"Finn's holding on by a thread. I figured he'd be able to relax some with you gone for a few." Quinn said, jingling her keys in her hand.

"I guess." Puck said.

"I was hoping I'd be able to get you alone at some point. I was going to make a big deal about the scandal on Finn's behalf, but—"

"It's none of your business Fabray. It's good to see you, you look great, but I'm not talking about that bullshit."

"Finn and I have been talking a lot lately. I don't know if it's because I'm nostalgic, or if I feel bad for him, or if I actually have feelings for him—"

"Don't want to know anymore."

"How is it that the four of us end up in this cycle of hurting each other? As friends? In relationships?" Quinn continued, more to herself than to Puck.

"I was really surprised you actually supported the wedding in the first place."

"Quinn, enough. Seriously. Can we talk about anything else?" Puck said.

"Well, I'm glad she at least helped you become a Los Angeles loser." Quinn joked.

"You would like LA. Identity crises are actually normal over there." He shot back. They both laughed.

"Imagine how different things would be if—I think about her everyday." Puck was wondering when or if she'd bring up Beth.

"I do too." Puck said honestly. Quinn patted his shoulder lightly and gave a small smile. They fell into a companionable silence.

They were gone for about 30 minutes. After picking up the guitar, he and Quinn split the cost for a few pizzas from Breadsticks.

"Pizza this early in the day and glee rehearsal? How bad is Rachel going to flip?" Quinn asked.

"Oh she's going to be pissed. She probably won't say anything though." Puck anticipated. He was right. When they walked back into the choir room with 5 pizzas in hand, Rachel narrowed her eyes at him but didn't say a word.

"You know your girl well." Quinn said soft enough for him to hear.

"Yup."

"Ok Quinn, come over here by Tina. She'll catch you up." Finn instructed. He still didn't directly acknowledge Puck.

"Puck, I got the chords. Let's hear you jam brotha." Artie said excitedly.

"Cool. I'm gonna actually work this out in another room so I can concentrate." Puck took the sheet music from Artie, and purposely bumped Rachel with his guitar on the way out of the door.

The chords weren't too bad. It had been a while since he actually devoted time to learn a song with sheet music, but it came naturally.

He saw her through the door window before she walked in.

"Your guitar playing is very sexy." Rachel said.

"You're very sexy." Puck moved to set his guitar down, but she motioned against it.

"Things are actually coming along very well. How was the time out with Quinn?"

"Awkward." She couldn't have been self-conscious about that, could she? Luckily Rachel didn't keep that conversation topic up.

"Of all foods, did you really have to bring pizza?" Rachel fussed. Puck laughed.

"Listen to what I have so far, let me know if it's on the right track." Puck said. He played and Rachel sung along. Not giving her all, but still sounding incredible. Her talent was one of the many ways she turned him on.

"There's a guitar/singing project for us for the rest of your time here working in my mind." Rachel said. Puck took off his guitar. There was no way he was going to let the opportunity to make out in one of their old classrooms pass by.

"Back away." Rachel warned.

"Shut up." Puck said, pressing her into the wall right by the pencil sharpener.

"Too risky." Rachel said against his lips. Those were the last words Puck let her speak. Who knew how long they were kissing there? Rachel was so into it that she didn't stop Puck from reaching up her skirt and looping his fingers into her panties. Probably because they were outside the view of the door.

"You're amazing." Puck whispered. Speaking snapped Rachel out of her trance.

"We have to stop." That they did, because if Puck let himself get all the way riled up, there was no escape for Rachel. Damned who was around.

"Wash your hands before you go in the pizza box." Rachel said before leaving the room.

It may have taken them 4 hours to get things together, but by 2 things were pretty damn perfect. Both of his girls were content. Mercedes was proud that it was her idea to do the Adele version, and she got a kickass solo at the end. Rachel was thrilled because everything came together so well under her direction. The atmosphere was peaceful and friendly. Everyone was having so much fun together that the guys wanted to stay and play a little basketball in the gym and the girls wanted to go the mall.

Puck reluctantly agreed. This was currently one of his and Rachel's pre-scheduled hook up times. But Rachel looked like she was happy to hang out with the girls. She'd come into her own and no longer felt the need to hide under ugly clothes and an annoying, abrasive personality—at least that's what she told him once. And the glee girls (besides Mercedes) seemed to like the evolved Rachel.

_Evolved Rachel? _Yup, it was time to get some testosterone flowing on the court.

Testosterone flowed, alright. Puck was trying to be considerate and stay out of Finn's way. They were on the same team (somebody was smart enough to arrange the teams like that, meaning they wouldn't be automatically playing defense against one another), but Finn was truly acting like Puck was invisible. After the third missed shot because Finn refused to pass the ball to a wide open Puck, everyone

had had enough.

"Finn spit it out. Punch me. Do what you gotta do to get it out of your system." Puck yelled. Everyone stopped. Finn turned around, Sam and Mike flanked at his side hopefully ready to stop a fight before it started. Normally Puck would be in the mood, but honestly, he was just ready for this whole drama fest to be done. It wasn't his style.

"You don't have the right to say shit to me." Finn snarled.

"Hudson, how many times do you want me to apologize? I've done some fucked up things while we were friends, I get that. If you hate me for that, understandable. But if you're blaming me for your divorce... I'm not going down for that. Let it go. She's happy. I'm not saying that it's cause of any shit we have going on, but she's moved on. So should you."

"What the hell do they have in the water in LA?" Sam mumbled, shocked by Puck's mature response.

"What does Rachel have in her—ahem." Artie shut up with the glare Puck gave. Finn breathed heavily, looking like a bull getting ready to charge.

"I'm out of here." Finn said and left. And there was the basketball game.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

The wedding ceremony was nice. Schue cried like a baby, which amused Puck. He sat on a row of Gleeks, in between Rachel and Mercedes. And on the other side of Rachel was Santana. Mercedes and Santana had been acting like unofficial bodyguards all afternoon. Puck thought the worst of it happened during the practice yesterday, so it was all a bit extra to him, but Rachel seemed at ease.

Their performance wasn't until later during the reception. The glee reunion performance was a surprise for Schue, and they'd come up during Finn's speech time.

"This is so gorgeous. Live band is a must Sam, I hope you're taking notes." Mercedes said. They were sitting at a round dinner table under the reception tent. Puck had no idea this type of stuff could exist in Lima.

"An all-female band would be kick ass. Actually I want women doing everything at the ceremony. Really lezz it out." Santana said.

"That's a cool idea." Rachel agreed. Brittany looked up and Puck already knew what was coming.

"What about when you marry Puck, Rachel? Your first wedding was a little boring." Brittany said.

"Ugh. Britt there is not going to be a wedding. We're all 18 and 19. Teens. All this marriage talk is stupid. New subject." Puck snapped.

"This food is good." Sam said, but they sat in awkward silence until the bride and groom started circling around the tent. Finally Schue and... Schue made their way to Puck's table. Mr. Schue wasn't even subtle about his double take at Puck's arm around the back of Rachel's chair.

"It's so fantastic to see all of you! Thank you all for coming!" Mr. Schue exclaimed, going around hugging everyone.

"You older graduates look so well adjusted!" Mrs. Schue commented. Sounded like she didn't have a lot of faith in them after graduation or something.

Brittany must have called him "Mr. Schue" aloud, and Puck looked over and saw him wave his hands.

"It's Will and Emma now guys! You're no longer my students." He said. He made small talk with Rachel and Mercedes about what they were singing now, in their two parts of the country.

"Puckerman. How's California?" Will asked.

"Badass. Love it." Puck said. He felt a strange vibe from Schue, like he was forcing himself to be nice to Puck. He understood though. Finn was his wonderboy.

"You kids enjoy the rest of your time. Will, your Aunt Margaret looks like she'll burst if we don't go talk to her next." Emma said, pushing her new husband along. Puck was grateful. But life only worked on his side for so long, because Finn approached their table next. His eyes went to Puck's arm around Rachel before he fixed his eyes on Mercedes.

"I'm toasting soon. I'll call you guys up." Finn said. Even though Puck was the worst friend, he'd known Finn forever. He could tell the guy was about to crap his pants. _Why was he so nervous?_

"Finn. Could I talk to you privately for a moment?" Rachel asked him. The whole table got quiet. Their friends were nosy bastards.

"Yeah." Finn said and walked off. Rachel jumped up to try to catch up with him.

"I'll be right back." Rachel said to Puck. It took everything in him to not turn around and watch where they were headed, but the feeling in his stomach definitely put him in a mood.

Mercedes scoffed beside him, with obvious disapproval.

"Can it, Benz." He didn't even want to hear her remarks. Rachel retuned a few minutes later. It was obvious that she'd been crying.

"What's wrong?" Puck asked her. Everyone at the table was quiet again, listening for her response.

"Can we leave after we sing?" Rachel asked, only loud enough for him to hear.

"Yes. Come here." Puck pulled her chair closer to him and wrapped his arm around her. He desperately wanted to know what happened, but he wasn't going to make it a show at the wedding. It was already dramatic enough.

Rachel held Puck's hand tight. He subtly looked around for Hudson, and found him talking to Quinn over in the corner of the tent. She looked like she was being charming, trying to woo Finn with whatever she was saying. _God, he was ready to go_.

Finally, the speeches started. When Finn got up, he made some long speech about how Schue was a father/big brother figure, blah blah, let's cry and ooh and ahh.

"I wouldn't have known you if it wasn't for glee club. We all are here, not just to enjoy your wedding, but perform for you and Emma. The both of you have given us so much. This is just a little something we put together for you. Come on up New Directions." Finn said.

Puck grabbed his guitar and followed Rachel up on the stage. The view of Mr. Schue's shocked/emotional face was almost worth the drama. Having a band worked out for the group— microphones were dispersed and Puck opened up the song. As usual, Rachel gave her all in the performance. Luckily, Rachel and Blaine were paired up. Puck wasn't sure if he'd be able to maturely handle Rachel singing that she'd always love Finn.

They kicked ass, of course. Bows, applause, hug from Schue and then he and Rachel were out. They didn't even tell their "bodyguards" goodbye.

"Did you tell Santana and Brittany that they'd need to find a ride back?" Puck asked her.

"I'll text Santana. I just had to get out of there Noah. I didn't realize that I'd be this bitter towards weddings in general."

He didn't want to ask about the Finn talk and look jealous, but he needed an explanation about why she was crying.

"Is that why you were crying?"

"I called Finn away because I could tell he was nervous and I wondered if it was because we were at a wedding together and no longer married. I still truly care for him Noah, but in a different way now. And I knew that if the situation was eating at me, maybe it was eating at him too. I just wanted to

relate to him. And when he agreed with me about how miserable he was feeling, it brought me back to your hospital room. After your accident. When I realized some key feelings and knew that I should have talked things out with him— Maybe saving us this wedding bitterness and all the other baggage that came along with it."

"Princess, if all you have to regret is your failed teenage marriage, you're good to go in life. Once you start trying to steal ATMs, that's when you have real regrets." Puck said. Rachel giggled and then sighed.

"I still can't believe you did that."

"That's what I say after I've been with you." Puck said with a smirk, letting his crude remark sink in. "You're a pretty decent accomplishment though, Rachel Berry."

"You saying my full name does things to me, Noah Puckerman."

"Oh yeah? Tell me more."

"I would, but both of our parents are home. We'll have to postpone until my dads go to dinner tonight."

"You underestimate me babe. We'll go to my house, and let me do all the talking."

Puck sure missed their apartments. Even though they were on two sides of the country, once they got together there was no need to schedule or hide around parents. But if there was something Puck always had a workaround for, it was sex. No worries.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

He awoke to the sound of singing. Really freaking amazing singing, so he couldn't be completely pissed about being stirred from his sleep or the pounding headache he was had.

Opening his eyes, Mercedes was sitting at his desk. Santana was leaning against his dresser. That meant Rachel was the voice coming from right behind him.

"Happy birthday to you!" They finished. Puck stretched, then sat up in bed. Good thing he was dressed. He actually had on all of his clothes since he'd just stumbled back into his bed at 6 that morning. He glanced at the clock—it was after 1.

"Thanks ladies." Puck said. Rachel kissed his cheek and smiled.

"Looks like you had a rough night." Rachel said, glancing conspiratorially at Mercedes. Puck had no idea how, but his two girls put aside their differences to plan a mini-celebration for him the night before. Sam hosted the guys affair, but not without Mercedes and Rachel's coordination. They made sure there was food and drinks so that Puck could ring in his 19th birthday doing something fun.

"Thanks for the surprise though." Puck said to both of them. He turned to Santana. "How'd you get roped into this birthday wakeup call?"

"This part was actually my idea. I couldn't pass up a chance to wake you up, but unfortunately you didn't give the reaction I wanted." Santana said.

"How could I when I wake up to the sound of angels?" Puck charmed. Mercedes scoffed and Santana rolled her eyes, but Rachel looked pleased. _Good_.

"Ok, I'm out Puckerman. Come over for lunch one day before you leave. You can come too Rachel." Mercedes said, doing a decent job of hiding her disgust with herself for being nice enough to invite Rachel.

"We'll be there Benz." Puck said.

"I'm out too. I'm sure things are about to get sexual anyway. See ya." Santana said and followed Mercedes out the room.

"Birthday sex?" Puck asked.

"After you shower." Rachel said with a grin. He nodded, kissed her cheek, and went to get clean. His mom was at work and Sarah was on the phone in her room. She yelled a "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRO" into the bathroom and went back into her room to finish her phone discussion. Birthdays were normally just another day for Puck, but he was actually enjoying this one already.

When he got back in his room, Rachel was sitting on his bed with a box in her hand. He shook his head at her. He'd never discussed birthday presents and he didn't really want her to get him one either.

"Don't shake your head at me. I should be able to give my boyfriend birthday presents without dirty looks." Rachel fussed.

"You didn't have to spend money on me though."

"Open it before you make me upset." Rachel said. He hated her upset, and he instantly reached for the box, not missing the smirk on her face once he had it in his hands. She was a good actress when she needed to be.

After unwrapping the perfectly wrapped box, he opened the top. A new wallet—he desperately needed one, a framed picture of him and Rachel, and other little trinkets.

"I didn't spend more than $30." Rachel said proudly. Puck rolled his eyes and put the box down on his desk. He leaned her back on the bed and hovered over her.

"Happy birthday."

"Thank you. For all this." Puck said. He was genuinely touched, and made the move to kiss her but she turned her head. Puck raised an eyebrow at her.

"Was last night okay?" Rachel asked. She wanted to know if he and Finn got into it. Finn may have hated Puck's guts, but the glee guys were his friends too. Puck was glad Finn didn't decide to skip out on the gathering just because Puck was going to be there.

"He told me happy birthday at 12 and took a shot with me." Puck said.

"Really?" Rachel asked, eyes immediately watering.

"Don't you dare, Berry. I can't have sex with you if you're going to cry. This doesn't mean that we're friends. But it seems he doesn't completely hate my guts." Puck snapped. Rachel cleared her throat to get herself together. "You good now?"

"Yes, birthday boy. I'm good."

Things were going to be ok—for all of them.


End file.
